


NathMarc November 2018

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Actually have some drama too, Day 17: Art Gallery, Featuring Andre the ice cream man, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Nat acts weird, marc finds some surprising art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: I’m late to the train and I probably won’t finish on schedule but here’s a try at itDay 1:First Date Nathaniel has a crush on Marc so Alix pushes him into an ice cream situation.Day 2: Superheroes In which Marc writes shipping fanfiction of his and Nathaniel’s comicDay 3: Coffee Continues Day 2 In which Nathaniel reads Marcs fanficDay 4: Rain It’s pouring raining and some asshole stole my umbrellaDay 5: Fireworks Mightillustrator has a surprise for ReverserDay 6: Roadtrip A pit stop at a cryptozoology museum leads to many bad punsDay 7: Anniversary It’s the anniversary issue of the comic but they have some creative differencesDay 8: Jealousy Nath thinks Mari and Marc are dating and everything goes downhillDay 9: Dancing Evillustrator and Reverser crash a weddingDay 10: Medieval Au Marc is a witch and is jailed for it thankfully Nath is a guardDay11: I love you Mightillustrator throws around I love you like a joke til it’s not funnyDay 12: Magic Hogwarts Au Fun with Liquid luckDay 13: flowers Nath gets a secret admirerDay 14: Holding Hands a bad pickup line = defeating villainDay 15: Party murder mystery





	1. Day 1: First Date

“Hey Nat.” Alix walked up the table Nathaniel was drawing at. Nathaniel didn’t answer, however. “Nathaniel.” Still, no answer. She knocked on the table in front of him.

That made Nathaniel jump. “Alix, what the hell?”

“Come get ice cream with me.” 

“What? No. I’m busy drawing this panel.” Nathaniel said, turning back to his sketchbook. Except, his sketchbook wasn’t there anymore. 

“Mmmhmm, seems like you got a lot done here.” Alix flashed the nearly blank page back at him. 

Nathaniel snatched it back and gave her a look. “Shut up. I need to get this done.” 

“Come on, a break won’t kill you.” Alix whined. “We can get ice cream and be back in what? Ten minutes? Then, you can go back to drawing your crush in spandex.” 

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “You know I don’t like Ladybug anymore.”

“That’s not who I was talking about, genius.” Alix teased as she walked for the door. She turned back to see Nathaniel’s face redden to match his hair. “You coming or not?” 

*************************

Nathaniel followed down the sidewalk a few blocks away from the school and into a park. He was about to ask where the hell they were going when he heard the a familiar man singing. 

Nathaniel froze at the sight of André’s ice cream cart. He glared at Alix. “You didn’t tell me we were going to Andre!” 

Alix gave him a lazy shrug. “What’s the big deal? It’s not like he’s gonna reveal your undying love for me.” 

Nathaniel spluttered. “No, but-“ 

“Look, we’re friends. I’m not going to judge your big ol’ crush on a certain rainbow fellow.” Nathaniel only reddened in response, refusing to acknowledge her. Alix sighed. “I’ll even spot you since I dragged you out here.” 

“...Fine.” 

Alix huffed amused. She bumped his shoulder before his shoulder with hers. “You’re such a child.” 

Nathaniel let himself smile a bit. “And yet, you’re still friends with me.” 

“A fact I question every day.” She joked. She walked up to André’s stand with Nathaniel close behind. She handed André some money. “I need an ice cream for my friend here.” 

“Oh, young Klutzberg?” André said eyeing Nathaniel up. “Oh! This’ll be interesting!” André eagerly pulled out a parfait glass and started working on the order. 

Nathaniel frowned. “Wait, I thought you wanted ice cream...” 

“Hey Marinette! Over here!” Alix suddenly shouted. Nathaniel whipped around. Marinette was a couple of feet away. She turned behind her, gesturing at someone behind her-

Nathaniel’s eyes widened. “Alix, I’m going to kill you.” Alix only smiled at him. 

“Andre, my friend Marc here is in need of your magical ice cream.” Marinette announced as she and Marc walked up. She slapped a few bills on the counter. 

“Coming right up, Ms. Dupain-Cheng!” André looked at Marc for a second. “Oh, more young love! How wonderful!” André cheered. 

Marc, however, seemed stricken at the notion, his face a mirror to Nathaniel’s expression. 

Alix didn’t seem to notice though. Instead, she walked over to Marinette. “Hey Marinette. Didn’t you have a project you said you needed help on?” 

“Oh n-...I mean yeah!” Marinette lied. She smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. “It’s really...complex!...and it’s due tomorrow! And I really need a hand!” 

“Oh well, sorry boys. We’ve got a project emergency in our hands. If you’ll excuse us-“ Alix was quick to yank Marinette away from the cart, leaving Marc and Nathaniel alone. 

Nathaniel awkwardly stared at the other boy silently, but inside, he was panicking. What the hell was he going to do? Andre was going to reveal his crush to his crush. How the hell would he handle that? 

“It’ll be ok.” Nathaniel rationalized. “Andre’s pretty vague about his interpretations, isn’t he?”

“Ok for young Klutzberg!” André announced, presenting his finished parfait. “A scoop of mint for their knowing eyes. Some cookies and cream for the graphite staining their skin. Topped with rainbow sprinkles for their colorful personality. But for their passion to their craft, a black and white cookie to sum it all.” He handed the glass over to Nathaniel. 

....Goddamit, Andre. 

He gingerly took the ice cream. He kept his eyes down at the parfait, not daring to look up at Marc. His face felt like it would ignite any second now. 

“And now, for young Marc’s love.” Nathaniel felt a spark of misery. Not only did Andre out his crush, now he was going to have to suffer through Andre describe Marc’s crush on someone else. Life was unfair. 

“A scoop of strawberry for their fiery hair.” 

Wait. 

“A bit of birthday cake for their color splattered skin.” 

Wait a minute.

“A zigzag of chocolate sauce their hard working spirit and a pretzel to channel their creativity. Here you are!”

Nathaniel looked up in time to catch Marc staring at him, his ice cream already in hand. Nathaniel quickly glanced away. 

“It seems like...” Marc started. 

“We were tricked?” Marc nodded. “Yeah, it sure does. Damn it, I’m going to kill Alix.” Nathaniel said though he couldn’t help but chuckle at the situation. 

Marc chuckled, too. “She was just trying to help....Marinette too.” 

Nathaniel smiled. “Want to take a walk? We seem to have a lot to talk about.” 

“Like my “passion for my craft”?” Marc echoed with a giggle. Gosh, that was cute. 

“But you do have a lot of passion. Not just for writing, but everything you work on. You get so into it, putting your all towards the goal. It’s one of the things I like about you.” 

Marc blushed. “O-o yeah? Know what I like about you?” 

The two walked off deeper into the park. Behind a bush near Andre’s cart though, Marinette and Alix popped up. 

“Pound it!” The two said, giving each other a fist bump. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey feedback is appreciated kudos if u liked it and comment what u think


	2. Day 2: Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marc writes shopping fan fiction of his and Nathaniel’s comic

Marc had a lot of notebooks which was to be expected. He was a writer. He was bound to fill up his share of notebooks, and the recent praise he’s gotten about his writing only served to hasten his use of them. He was more eager these days to get his stories down and show them to his fellow art room students, knowing that he won’t be judged for his work.

But, there was one, a small, thick journal bound in black leather, that he swore would never be read by anyone. 

He started writing in that book a few weeks after he got akumatized. Nathaniel and him were well underway into developing their second issue of their comic, the one where Reverser has just joined the team, when Marc has an idea for their plot. He had opened the journal and started. 

Later when he was reading over his own writing, he found it to be...strange. He wrote the Mightillustrator and Reverser as a dynamic duo, mirroring the relationship Ladybug and Chat Noir seemed to have. Maybe, a little too much if the looks they exchanged frequently were anything to go by. 

He couldn’t show Nathaniel that, not when Mightillustrator was supposed to be sending those looks towards Ladybug. So, Marc scrapped that draft. He pushed the offending journal away and started new with another. 

He came back to that journal with the same concept. He could write Reverser and Mightillustrator as a dynamic duo without it being weird right?

No. No, he could not. The weirdness leaked into his wording. Mightillustrator’s eyes went from blue to a sparkling ocean. His movement went from dynamic to hypnotizing and attention demanding. His kindness, his charm, his talent...all emphasized a great deal. His occasional shyness something to turn away from, because the akumas fluttering in your stomach threaten to consume your mind...

“How was this still wrong?” Marc thought in frustration. He was four hours into writing the dumb script with only a page filled, and yet no luck fixing it. 

Then, it hit him like a brick. He wasn’t describing Mightillustrator. He was describing Nathaniel. 

With that figured out, Marc stuck to the idea, writing Mightillustrator with an impartial mind. He finished a lot quicker and handed over his results to Nathaniel the next day after class. He praised his work as usual, promising to get to work drawing as soon as possible. 

But, Marc’s realization haunted him. His fondness for his friend really was an akuma, he found. An infectious feeling threatening to consume him every time Nathaniel smiled his way. 

Marc didn’t let it, at least not in public. He would sneak off to find a private corner of school-his spot under the stairs was too well known at this point- when the akumas in his stomach got too much. He made sure no one was around before pulling his black journal out from where it was carefully buried in his book sack. 

He filled the journal with all his “akuma” fantasies. It started out as more superhero stories, something that would be right at home in their comic but with more emphasis on Reverser and Mightillustrator’s relationship. Whenever Mightillustrator was in trouble, Reverser would sure as hell be there to save him and vice versa. 

He added a few scenarios he’d seen reported in real life. Dark Cupid. Glaciator. Timebreaker. Except instead of Chat Noir pushing taking an arrow for Ladybug, it was Mightillustrator saving Reverser. Reverser taking Timebreaker’s touch for Mightillustrator. The two not so acting in love to take on an ice cream monster. 

It took a while for Marc to tackle more directly romantic situations, but he finally dared to with the character’s identity reveals. Reverser worried greatly over it, fearing that Mightillustrator would reject him when he realized it was just Marc. 

But, Mightillustrator didn’t. He couldn’t. Not when he cared for the boy behind the mask as much as his partner. 

“If only that could happen in real life...” Marc thought a bit bitter. Nevertheless, he continued his story. He wrote in situations with their budding relationship both in civilian form and superhero form for the characters. 

“...”Mightillustrator!” Reverser watched in horror as he was knocked off the side of the Eiffel Tower, plummeting straight down.

Hawkmoth limped closer to the edge of the tower with a weak chuckle. “It’s either me or him, Reverser.” 

Reverser scowled at Hawkmoth, but it wasn’t a choice at all. He threw his hovering paper airplane into a steep dive. 

“No, this couldn’t be how it ends...” Reverser thought, desperately trying to catch up to Mightillustrator. “Not now. Not after all we’ve been through. Mightillustrator, I-“ 

Marc ran out of space on his page. The last page. Damn and he was on a roll, too. He closed the book and put it aside him on the floor. He pulled out his Ladybug notebook and started to work on the script for the next comic book. 

The door opened. “Marc? There you are!” Alix appeared in front of him frowning. “What are you doing in the janitor’s closet?” 

“Marc?” He heard Nathaniel call out. Suddenly, the akumas were just in full flutter in his stomach felt more like icy panic.

“He’s In here-“ 

“Sorry, I got to go!” Marc jumped to his feet, pushing past Alix to flee. 

“Marc!” Nathaniel called out as he caught up to Alix. He watched boy trip over himself trying to turn down a corridor. He frowned. “What’s wrong with Marc?” 

Alix shrugged. Curiosity peaked, she walked into the closet. “Hey, he left something!” 

“What?” Nathaniel asked. Alix tossed something at him. He fumbled the object, making its pages flutter, but he managed to keep hold of it. Nathaniel frowned down at it curiously. A little black journal. 


	3. Day 3: Coffee

Nathaniel looked all over school, but he couldn’t seem to find Marc anywhere. After school, he tried texting but it seemed like Marc was ignoring him on all fronts.

Did he do something wrong? Nathaniel didn’t think so. After Ladybug put a stop to Reverser, he and Marc had been on great terms as far as he could tell. 

Maybe, he just needed space? He and Marc had spent a lot of time together lately. Nathaniel supposed it might be a little much for Marc. 

But, that didn’t make sense either. Marc seemed to enjoy their comic making sessions as much as him.

Nathaniel sighed. He won’t really know until he asked Marc. Hopefully, tomorrow he could find Marc and find out for himself. 

But until then, that left him with Marc’s journal. Nathaniel threw his booksack on his bed and pulled out the black journal. 

Nathaniel has never seen this particular journal before. The journal Marc usually had was a Ladybug journal that he used for all his script writing for their comic. Sometimes, Marc would show him a rainbow spiral bound notebook with his personal writing projects. 

But, he never showed him this one. Nathaniel turned the wrinkled leather book over curiously.

Marc wouldn’t mind Nathaniel taking a look inside, would he? He didn’t seem as shy about sharing his writings these days, encouraging Nathaniel and their fellow art room students to give him feedback on his work. 

But from the way Marc reacted, it could be something more private. What if this was his diary? 

On the other hand though, it would kill him not to know. Slow and painfully. 

He would take a quick look inside, Nathaniel decided. And if there was anything too personal inside, he would stop. 

Nathaniel settled onto his bed and cracked open the book. Immediately, his eyes caught on Mightillustrator written in Marc’s bubbly cursive. 

Is this a script Marc never showed him? 

Nathaniel kept reading, finding that he was wrong. Chat Noir or Ladybug weren’t center stage as usual; it was Mightillustrator and Reverser taking on Princess Fragrance. At least, that’s where the story seemed to be going until it abruptly cut off. 

Nathaniel flipped ahead in the book, past a few unfinished paragraphs, to a story that seemed to be completed. 

Nathaniel read through the story, finding it short and sweet. While Ladybug and Chat Noir were nowhere to be seen this time, Reverser and Mightillustrator made a good team under the direction of Marc. They stopped Marc’s villains with a mix of quick wits and clever quips to rival Chat and Ladybug’s. A team up between the two was something they should explore in their own comic. 

The next story started in the middle of the page, so Nathaniel dived right in. This story took longer to read as it spanned over a few pages. 

By the time he finished that story, Nathaniel decided he was going to scold Marc the next time he saw him. How could he not share these with him? Marc’s creativity was really shining through his writing. He had set the two on a thrilling mission to scope out Hawkmoth, leading to an epic fight against a literal giant moth and a near glimpse into who Hawkmoth was. 

He eagerly flipped to the next story. He just had to know how this Hawkmoth plot would resolve itself. 

************************

“ “Reverser, please. We need to pretend to be dating. It’s the only way to get close to his akuma.” Mightillustrator tried to reason with Reverser. He drew himself a set of stairs, trying to follow Reverser’s airplane. Reverser stayed out of Mightillustrator’s reach though. “Come on!” 

“I...” Reverser wanted to. He really did. But, he couldn’t. He couldn’t pretend at something that was already true. 

His hesitation cost him. Glaciator was drawing closer, his giant footsteps sending shockwaves down the street and destabilizing Mightillustrator’s drawing. Mightillustrator cried out as he started fall. 

Reverser swooped into a dive, catching Mightillustrator in his arms bridal style. Mightillustrator smiled up at him. “You always have my back, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do.” Reverser couldn’t help the smile that seized his lips. He never could around Mightillustrator. 

Mightillustrator wrapped his arms around Reverser’s neck and buried his face there, too. He let out a happy sigh. His face fell into a content, lazy smile.” 

Nathaniel’s face reddened as he read the text, staring at the wording as if he misread something.

...Him and Reverser? That was certainly....something. Nathaniel couldn’t quite place the weird feeling seeing his persona with Marc gave him. 

And yet, he was finding himself eager to know more. Fuck it. He was probably just uneasy seeing someone he saw himself as paired off. He could deal with this for the sake of the plot. 

************************

Halfway through, Nathaniel had ditched the plot altogether as Marc shifted more towards a romantic tone. Marc just had that much talent. 

“Reverser, I think it’s about time I say this. I love you.” 

““Mightillustrator....I love you too.”” 

Nathaniel’s stomach flipped happily at the admission. It’s about time. The romantic tension between the two was thick enough to cut. “But I’m afraid all I am to you is a facade. I’m nothing like Reverser. I am not confident. I’m really clumsy sometimes. I stumble over my words...The point is-“ 

Reverser flipped back his hood and muttered a few magic words. His Reverser costume melted away, revealing Marc in his signature red hoodie and rainbow shirt. He looked down at his feet. “My name is Marc Anciel. I’m sorry to disappoint you.”” 

Nathaniel wanted to scream at fictional Marc. How could he not see how much Mightillustrator loved him for him? How much his true caring self shone through his monochromatic persona? 

Thankfully, “”Mightillustrator tapped an icon on his drawing tablet and said his own magic words. His costume faded away to show Nathaniel. He walked up to Marc and gently cupped Marc’s face. He pushed Marc into looking at his smiling face. 

“How can I be disappointed when I already love you?” 

Marc’s eyes widened in surprise. “It was you the whole time?” Marc cupped Nathaniel’s face with shaking hands as if he would disappear any second. He let out a choked laugh. 

“Yes, I hope that doesn’t disappoint-“ 

“Never!” Marc cut him off. “You could never disappoint me.”” 

The scene ended with the two leaning in for a kiss. Nathaniel put the book aside before flopping onto his back. A giddy feeling in him swelled to a breaking point, drawing an equally giddy laugh from him. His laughs soon passed, and he was left laid there with a goofy smile on his lips. 

When the feeling past, he sat up. He quickly scooped up the book to read the rest. 

************************

“Mightillustrator, I-“ 

Nathaniel examined the bottom of the page. The last page in the book. He turned the cover as if he’d find the rest on the cover. No such luck. Where was the rest?! This couldn’t be it! He was too emotional invested for it to end like that!

His crisis was interrupted by a yawn. Shit, he must have been reading awhile. He glanced at his alarm clock, sitting on his bedside table. 

3:31 a.m. 

...Shit. He really read for that long? Nathaniel put the book on the table before rushing to change into pajamas. He shut off the lights and slid into bed, trying to force himself to sleep. 

Instead, he was haunted by one thought: what the hell was supposed to happen after that?!

****************

Alix rapidly poked Nathaniel until she got a loud groan from him. He sat up, his eyes drooping as if he could fall back asleep on spot. 

Alix raised an eyebrow. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Wha..do you mean?” 

“I saw you slam three cups of coffee this morning and you’re still acting like the walking dead. What did you even do last night?” She asked. 

“...Art.” He said slowly.

“Uuuhuh. This has nothing to do with Marc, does it?” 

That woke Nathaniel right up. Shit, he was so caught up in reading that he forgot the actual Marc was still upset. “Where is he?” 

Alix looked satisfied for a second before changing to concern. She checked her phone. “Rose texted that she found him back under the stairs. She brought him up to the art room for tea-“ 

Nathaniel jumped up nearly tripping over his chair. He bolted for the door. 

*********************

He found them as Alix said. Marc and Rose sat around the paint splattered table, sipping tea from handmade mugs. As Nathaniel got closer, he heard Rose saying assuring words. Marc still looked nervous like he was going to flee again at the slightest movement. 

So, he approached as slowly as he could manage...and ran straight into an easel. The wooden frame clattered to the floor, making everyone jump. 

“Nathaniel!” Rose and Marc both said. Nathaniel focused on Marc though and he looked even more nervous. 

“Marc.” Nathaniel somehow worked though his sleep drives daze and got to the boy. He put a hand on his shoulder to keep him there in his seat. “What’s wrong?” 

“N-nothing.” Marc stuttered our quickly. 

“He lost his favorite journal yesterday. Poor dears upset with it.” Rose supplied for him, giving Marc a pat on the shoulder. “Have you seen it by any chance?” 

Nathaniel blinked. He fumbled to take off his book bag, but he managed to pull out the black journal. 

Marc quickly snatched it out of his hands, holding close to his body like a shield. His eyes were wide and full of panic. “You didn’t read it, did you?!” He demanded. 

Nathaniel just blinked. He didn’t have the energy to lie, so he just looked at the floor in shame. 

“Nathaniel, I...I-I can explain. I..was-“ 

“Tell me how it ends.” 

Marc blinked. “...What?” 

Nathaniel dropped his head onto Marc’s shoulder. He was too tired to care about personal space. “I spent all night reading it. Have mercy on me.” He whined. 

Marc blinked again, slightly confused and still anxious. “I think y-you need to...wake up s-some...first.”

“Come with me get more coffee.” Nathaniel looked Marc in the eyes. “Please?” 

Marc quickly looked away, blushing. “...o-ok.” 

“And, you’ll tell me the ending?” 

“Sure. Sure I will.”

************************

“Reverser saves Mightillustrator in time but he puts up an act like he’s dead.” Marc started explain between sips of his rainbow concoction that passed for coffee. “Reverser put him down and swears vengeance on Hawkmoth. Then when they go to fight one on one, Mightillustrator swoops in and-“ 

“That’s horrible. I’d never do that.” Nathaniel cut in a bit late. He was practically buzzing with the massive amount of caffeine, and the noise of the cafe wasn’t helping. At least now, he could function though.

Marc frowned. “It’s not about you though. It’s about Mightillustrator”. 

“Yeah? Well, Mightillustrator is me in it. Dating Reverser. Why is that?” 

Marc nearly choked on his drink. “Nat! I-I...um.” Marc took a deep breath, steeling himself. “I like you, Nathaniel Klutzberg. A lot.” Marc looked down at the table as he lost his cool. “I-I hope that doesn’t...c-change anything. I know you don’t like me l-like that, and I’m j-just me-“ 

“Stop that.” Nathaniel said. He grabbed his hand. “You make a wonderful partner, Marc. How can I be disappointed when I already love you?” 

Marc blinked. Then, he laughed, a welcomed, lovely change. “You’re a dork.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this was mistake filled I went back and fixed a few mistakes


	4. Day 4: Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asshole stole my umbrella

Nathaniel was having a horrible day. First, he slept through his alarm and woke up an hour later than he meant to. Second, he had to skip breakfast in his rush to make it to school. Third, he ran outside only to find it pouring raining.

The only good thing to come out of today so far had been getting to test out his new umbrella. He had bought a Ladybug umbrella, but he managed to put his own logo on its spotted red fabric with the help of water resistant paint. Now, Ladybug and the Mightillustrator could fight together both on paper and against the rain. 

He found the paints held up well against the heavy rain as he rushed to school. The strong winds battered its thin structure, but he still managed to make it to his class relatively dry. The bell rang the second Nathaniel stepped into class much to his luck. 

He folded up his umbrella, flicking water onto the already soaked floor, before putting it against the wall by the door where his classmates had done the same. He went take his seat in the back of class. 

*******************

The final bell soon rang. His fellow classmates quickly streamed out the classroom, each taking their umbrella at the door as they left. 

Nathaniel waited for most of his classmates to leave before getting up. He went to the door, grabbing the last umbrella at the door and walking out into the hallway. 

“Hey! Nathaniel!” Nathaniel spun around. Adrien ran up to. “I think you took my umbrella by mistake.” 

“What?” Nathaniel frowned down at the object. One side looked like his with its ladybug print but the other side was black with green paw prints. “Oh, sorry.” He handed into to him. 

“Hey, no worries!” Adrien smiled. “He popped open his umbrella and held it up. His smile soon dropped into mild concern. “Where’s yours?” Nathaniel only shrugged. “Well, I can help you find it. What did it look like?”

And so, Nathaniel huddled with Adrien under his umbrella as he describe it to him. Then, they shuffled to the rain filled courtyard. They tried questioning a few of their classmates to no luck. They had a few false hopes at finding it, but it turned out a lot of students had Ladybug printed umbrellas (It was a very popular item...along with anything Ladybug print really.) 

Adrien continued to scan the crowds of students when his ears picked up laughter over the sound of rain. He turned towards it. He found Chloé pointing out something to Sabrina. They both looked and laughed again- a laugh he heard way too often from the girls. 

“Hey Nat, I-“ Adrien turned in time to watch Nathaniel running away. “Hey wait!” 

Nathaniel did not wait, because his umbrella was walking out of school along with some git.

********************

“Hey! Stop!” Nathaniel tried to yell over the pounding rain. The stranger didn’t stop, keeping their leisurely pace down the sidewalk.

Nathaniel growled. Water was soaking threw his clothes. His hair was beginning to cling to his face. His face was stinging from the rain slapping against him. 

He was so not in the mood for this. He picked up his pace to catch up with the guy’s stride. He grabbed ahold of the guy, pulling him to face Nathaniel. 

“You stole my umbrella, asshole.” Nathaniel spat out loud enough to be greats over the rain. The guy went rigid, green eyes growing wide in surprise. 

Nathaniel went to say something else when they caught in his throat from two things. 

1\. Despite having his umbrella, the boy was soaking wet. His red hoodie leaked water in his hold, and his black hair was plastered to his face. 

2\. Despite being waterlogged, he was pretty damn cute.

“Um-I...That’s mine.” Nathaniel said like the intellectual he was. He pointed to the umbrella. The boy just stared wide eyed at him in fear understandably. He pointed to his superhero logo. “See that? That’s my logo...well, Mightillustrator’s. I painted that.” 

“Wait...” The guy looked at him in recognition. “y-you’re the guy that draws on the school website?” The guy shoved the umbrella towards Nathaniel, letting himself get rained on. “I’m so sorry! A girl from another class said I could have it, since I forgot mine at home! I didn’t realize it was yours!” 

Nathaniel blinked, taking it. Man, did he feel like an asshole now. 

“...Which way is your house?” Nathaniel asked. 

The guy looked at him strangely. “A few blocks down from here.” 

“Cool, I’ll walk you home.” That earned another strange look from him. “Well, no sense in both of us getting wet...anymore than we already are.” Nathaniel gestured him to come closer. 

The guy looked at Nathaniel like he was trying to choose between complying and running. Finally, he stepped closer, though he seemed to curl in on himself. 

“Hey, I’m sorry for blowing up at you over this.” 

“No!” He was quick to say. “I should’ve recognized the logo as Mightillustrator’s. I look at your drawings all the time.” It took the guy a second to process what he said. He reddened, looking like a deer in headlights. 

Nathaniel chuckled. “Well, it’s nice to meet a fan.” He held out his free hand. “I’m Nathaniel.” 

The guy looked at his hand for a moment. He gave a small smile before shaking it. “I’m Marc.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What probably happened was that Chloé grabbed Nathaniel’s umbrella thinking it was her special ladybug one she totally has cringed at the cheap thing and handed it off to “the weird kid under the stairs”
> 
> She gonna get scolded so hard by Adrien


	5. Day 5: Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mightillustrator has a surprise up his sleeve.

“Hey Reverser!” Reverser looked up from where he was scanning Paris’s streets below to look towards the sound. After a bit of searching, he found Mightillustrator waving at him from the top of an apartment building.

Reverser swung his airplane around and floated towards the roof. He hopped off his plane to . “Have you found anything?”

Mightillustrator shook his head. “No akumas in sight. Hawkmoth must be on break.” 

Reverser nodded, though that didn’t bring much comfort. Hawkmoth tended to spring up at a moment’s notice with a new minion in hand. “Maybe, we should make another pass around the city. Just to be sure.” 

But, Mightillustrator shook his head. “Hawkmoth hasn’t possessed anyone in over a week. Paris will be fine if we call it early. Besides-“ Mightillustrator reached up to cup Reverser’s cheek. “I’d rather look after your face than Hawkmoth’s” 

Reverser laughed, putting his hand over Mightillustrator’s. “That was so bad.” Reverser teased, but that didn’t stop Reverser from going in for a kiss. 

Mightillustrator broke the kids quickly with an exaggerated huff. “Well if you’re going to be mean, I guess I won’t show you.” 

Reverser raised an eyebrow, curious. “Show me what?” 

“A surprise, but I’m not showing you since you’re so mean.” Mightillustrator turned away, but it didn’t hide his playful smirk.

Reverser rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry you’re so bad at flirting.” 

Mightillustrator quickly turned around, eying him accusingly. “You love my cheesy pickup lines. The first time I pulled one on you, I turned your black and white face red.” 

Reverser chuckled a bit, holding up his hands in defeat. “Fair enough. If I admit I like them, will you tell me this surprise?” 

Mightillustrator’s face lit up at the question. “Mind if I hitch a ride? It’s a little ways out of the city.” 

Reverser looked at him questioningly. “Where are we going?” 

Mightillustrator gave him a cheeky smile. “It’s a surprise.” With that, he walked over to the edge of the roof and hopped onto Reverser’s plane...and immediately started to wobble. 

Reverser rushed towards him, grabbing ahold of him before he plummeted three stories. Mightillustrator laughed weakly, embarrassed. 

Reverser rolled his eyes amused. He stepped onto his plane behind Mightillustrator. Reverser wrapped his arms around him and shifted their weight on instinct to level the plane. 

“Which way is your surprise?” Reverser asked. 

Mightillustrator pointed eastward. Reverser shifted their weight, swinging the plane around and sending it flying east. 

They worked like that as they soared out of Paris and into more rural areas, Mightillustrator pointing out directions while Reverser held him close and steered. Finally about twenty minutes out of the city, Mightillustrator told him to land. 

Reverser brought them down onto an plain countryside. The area was mostly dim except for a few light posts lining a far off deserted road. He looked at Mightillustrator confused. Mightillustrator was busy fiddling with the tablet on his wrist though. He gave the device a final loud tap before looking up. 

He plopped himself down onto the ground. He patted beside him. “Get comfy. The show starts in ten seconds.” 

Reverser was still confused, but he complied, sitting closed beside Mightillustrator. “What exactly-“ 

A loud whistle pierced the night sky. Reverser quickly looked up as there was a band and the night sky lit up in a burst of red sparks. The sparks spread to reveal a pretty geometric pattern before fizzling out. 

“Oh my god.” Reverser said. Another firework launched. It exploded, revealing a shower of rainbow sparks. “That’s-“ 

Another two exploded in sync. This one exploded in a shower of white and red sparks. Reverser’s jaw dropped as himself lit up the sky, zipping around the stars on his plane, while Mightillustrator ran to keep up. 

“Oh my god, Nat-“ 

“Wait, here’s my favorite one.” Mightillustrator pointed at another firework zooming upward. This one lit up the sky with a waist up shot of Mightillustrator. He closed his eyes and smiled, making a heart with his hands before he faded out. 

A few more complicated fireworks exploded overhead, ranging from blooming roses to a pencil writing before finishing up with a big beautiful explosion in rainbow colors. Reverser sat through it all in awe. 

“Well, do you like it?” Mightillustrator nudged him. It took Reverser a few seconds to even find his words. 

“You drew all that? For me?” He asked. 

“Animated really.” Mightillustrator corrected. “And of course, I did. Who else would it be for?” 

Reverser threw his arms around Mightillustrator. “I love it! Thank you!” 

Mightillustrator chuckled, hugging him back. “Do you remember what happened today two years ago?” 

There was silence for a moment. Then, “Oh my god, I forgot our anniversary!” Reverser cried out upset. He tried to pull himself away. 

Mightillustrator stopped him, grabbing hold of his shoulders. “No! It’s just...It’s kind of cheesy.” Mightillustrator admitted. 

Reverser gave him a amused look. “I thought we established I like cheesy stuff.” 

Mightillustrator snorted. “Shut up! I meant...Today is the day you became about of our team...and a part of my life.” He rubbed his neck. “I’m just...really glad that I got to meet you that day. I can’t imagine where I’d be without you by my side...or Paris for that matter.” He let out a nervous laugh. 

Reverser felt like his heart was skipping beats. He looked at Mightillustrator with a soft smile. “I think that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me actually.” He cupped Mightillustrator’s face before giving him a quick kiss. “I’m glad I met you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this counts as NathMarc lol


	6. Day 6: Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art room students stop at cryptozoology museum on their way to a concert. Puns ensue.

“Hey Juleka! Pull over there!” Alix shouted from the backseat.

“Huh?” Juleka tore her eyes from the road to glance towards an approaching building. “A cryptozoology museum? Oh hell yeah.” She quickly pulled the van into its small parking lot. 

“What’s cryptozoology?” Rose asked. 

“It’s like Bigfoot and stuff. Come on. It’ll be fun!” Alix said, already vaulting herself over the backseat and out the side door, climbing past a slightly amazed Marc and a sleeping Nathaniel on the way. 

“Alix, wait up!” Rose called out. She rushed to unbuckle her seat and climb out the van after her, followed closely by Juleka who was more than happy to follow.

Juleka slammed her door shut, making Nathaniel bolt upright. ”...Are we at the concert hall already?” He yawned.

“No, our trip seems to have taken a hairy turn.” 

“Wha?” Nathaniel looked out the window, spotting a Bigfoot statue. He looked back at his boyfriend’s smirk. “Haha, very funny.” 

“Hey, I suggest you calm your sass.” His smile grew wider. “ ...squatch.” 

Nathaniel groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Are you going to be like this the whole time?” 

***********************

“Hey guys.” Marc said. The rest of his group looked at him. He put his arm around the neck of a horse sized Lock Ness Monster statute. “Don’t you wish that you were Nessie’s girl?” 

Alix and Rose laughed. Juleka snapped a photo smiling. Nathaniel, however, just gave him a tired look that said “Why are you like this?”.

“What’s wrong, Nat? Am I getting your goat?” Marc asked moving on to a nearby Chupacabra exhibit. 

“Oh my god, you’re worse than Chat Noir.” Nathaniel whined. 

“Guess you could say I’m acting like...little devil?” 

Nathaniel walked straight past the Jersey Devil exhibit without looking.

************************

The museum was thankfully a small one. They were able to stretch their legs, take in the small tourist trap, and be back on the road in less than an hour. This time, Marc had fallen asleep, face squished against the window where he had been looking out at. He must’ve tired himself out with that last barrage of jackalope puns.

Thankfully, that put a stop to the puns, but that also lead to him growing bored quickly. And with Juleka driving, Rose giving directions, and Alix...

He peeked over the back on his seat. She had her headphones on, listening to rock music if her head banging was anything to go by. 

Yep, he had no one to talk to. 

At least, he had his trusty sketchbook. He grabbed his bag and pulled out the book only for him to frown. 

A white card stuck out from its otherwise neat pages. Nathaniel pulled it out. It was the back of a postcard from the museum signed from Marc. 

Frowning, he flipped it over. “You send my heart aflutter!” A cartoon Mothman declared holding a little heart in his hands. 

....He was going to kill his pun loving boyfriend, he decided despite the smile that grew on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s shorter than the other but I like it!


	7. Day 7: Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost time for the anniversary issue of Nathaniel and Marc’s comic, but They have some creative differences. Thankfully, Marinettes here to calm Marc down.

“Hey Marc.” Nathaniel greeted as he dropped his bag and sat next to said boy. Marc looked up from his notebook. “I just realized something.”

“What’s that?” Marc asked. 

“I looked at a calendar and it’ll be exactly a year since we made the our first comic.” Nathaniel said excited. “We should do something special for the next issue. Like something dramatic in the story.” 

“Yeah? Like what?” 

Nathaniel’s excited look dropped to a more sheepish one. “...I don’t know. I didn’t think that far.” He thought for a bit. “Maybe, we can realize Hawkmoth in person?”

Marc frowned. “Isn’t it a little soon for that? We haven’t really developed him very much past all the akumatizing.” 

Nathaniel nodded. “That’s true. Well...” He was silent for a moment. He snapped his fingers. “This could be the issue Ladybug admits her love for Mightillustrator.” 

“Ok...how would we write that? Right after an akumatized person gets defeated? Riding off the high of battle?” Marc flipped his notebook open to a blank page and took notes. 

“Yeah, they could be all tired and out of breath from a battle.” 

“Maybe, one of them had a near death?” Marc suggested. 

“Yes!” Nathaniel said, clearly growing more excited again. “They’re emotions are running high. They almost lost each other. Ladybug thinks this is now or never and confesses. Mightillustrator gladly accepts, of course, and they-“ Nathaniel frowned at Marc who didn’t share his enthusiasm. “What? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing!” Marc was quick to say. He gave a nervous smile. 

Nathaniel gave him a look like bullshit. “What? You don’t like it? That’s what we’ve been plotting this whole time.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Marc rubbed the back of his neck. “But...we already have a lot of pages of Ladybug and Mightillustrator’s romantic tension. It won’t be all that surprising if they become a couple.” 

“So what? We come up with another couple all of a sudden?” Nathaniel asked frowning.

“Um....I mean...we could. It’s not like we can’t add another person into the equation. It’s all from Ladybug’s perspective after all.” Marc picked up his bag and dug around for his little black journal. 

“But who else could Mightillustrator like? Chat Noir?” Nathaniel huffed like it was a ridiculous notion. 

And, that hurt. Probably more than it should. Marc dropped the black book back into his bag. 

“You’re right. Forget I said anything.” He said, any excitement he had quickly disappearing.

************************

“Wow, Marc. This is really good.” Marinette smiled as she read through the black journal’s pages Marc instructed her to read. And not any farther, he stressed. “What did Nathaniel say about this?” 

“I didn’t show him.” Marc said lowly. He pulled his knees tighter into himself as if he could disappear under the stairs completely. It wouldn’t help though. Marinette would still probably find him. 

“What? Why? I’m sure he’d love it.” Marinette assured him. Marc shook his head. 

“He said the idea of Mightillustrator with anyone else was ridiculous.” Marc pouted. He felt an awful numb feeling settle in his stomach. 

Marinette frowned. “Are you sure he said that? That sounds more like Chloé.” 

“That’s what he meant. Besides, I can’t show him this stuff. He’d probably rip it up again.” 

Marinette winced at that. “...That...was a misunderstanding.” She finally said. “Look, just talk to him. I’m sure you too can compromise to this..” She patted his shoulder. “It’s your comic, too, but you won’t get a say in it if you don’t say something.” 

“Yeah...But isn’t it weird?“ Marc gestured to his journal, anxiety growing. “Maybe, I shouldn’t show him it all. He’ll read it and know I-“ 

“Hey hey!” Marinette gently cut him off. She looked around before giving him a conspirator’s look. “I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Marinette said, leaning in close. “I was never a big fan of Ladybug and Mightillustrator together. I’m sure Reverser here can make a reversion to this situation.” She elbowed him winking.

“Oh my god, Mari.” Marc gave an amused chuckle before shoving her away. 

“Marc? There you are!” Marc looked up. Nathaniel was looking down at them from between the stairs. His heart hammered a few beats faster.

“Time to go!” Marinette smiled. She leaned in close, this time cupping a hand around his ear. “Go get him, Marc.” 

Marinette ran away before Marc could chide her. He felt his face heat up though. 

“Marc, are you alright? You practically ran out of the art room.“ Nathaniel frowned at him concerned. “Look, I’m really sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn’t mean-“ 

“Oh n-no, I’m fine.” Marc smiled, this time genuine. He felt a little better about the situation now. But, Nathaniel still looked at him suspicious. He looked off at where Marinette had ran.

“What were you and Marinette talking about?” Nathaniel asked. 

“Nothing important.” Marc shrugged. “Do you want to go work on the anniversary comic some more? We can put off the ending and work more on the set up for now.” 

“...Ok sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be continued in The next prompt Jealousy wink wink
> 
> Also I doubt this is how Anniversary comics work but heck it
> 
> I should also reinterinate that this is separate from the other black journal story I just figured I’d reference it to avoid reestablishing it


	8. Day 8: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel thinks Mari and Marc are dating. It ends very not well

“Hey Marc.” Marinette smiled as Marc passed. Marc stopped walking to smile back. “How’d it go with Nathaniel?”

“It went fine...I mean I haven’t told him...Yet!” Marc’s as quick to add at Marinette’s disapproving look. “I’m working on a new script to approach him with.” 

“Well as long as-“ 

“Hey Marc!” Nathaniel cut her off. Marc and Marinette jumped at his sudden appearance. “I have something to show you in the art room. Come on!” 

“But...I was-“ 

“You two go on.” Marinette smiled politely. “I have to go meet Alya anyway.” 

Marc shrugged and followed Nathaniel. 

**********************

“...And this is one of my newer projects.” Marinette held up her phone to Marc. 

“Wow Marinette, it looks great.” Marc said looking at a mash of pins and green fabric. “....I think?”

Marinette laughed. “It looks like a mess right now, but it’s going to be a jacket when I’m through with it.” 

“Huh.” Marc gave her a smirk. “Is this one going to be for Adrien too?” 

“Shut up!” Marinette whined though she was blushing. “How’d you even know about-“ 

“Hey, Marc!” Nathaniel appeared out nowhere, cutting off Marinette again. “You want go get coffee with me? I heard there was a two for one sale at that cafe nearby.” 

“Um...I mean sure, but-“ 

“Great! The sale ends in a few minutes. Let’s hurry!” Nathaniel was already pulling him down the hall, leaving a confused Marinette alone. 

*********************

“Hey!” Marinette stopped Marc as he was about to leave the school. “Some friends and I were going to go hang out in the park in a bit. Do you want to come with?” 

“I don’t know...” Marc rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t want to be a drag. Besides, what if the others don’t want me there?” 

“What? No, don’t be silly! They’ll love you!”

Marc smiled. “Ok then. I wanted to show you my new script anyway.” Marc rustled around in his bag and pulled out his black journal. “I just finished-“

“Hey, Marc!” Nathaniel cut them off yet again. It was really starting to get on his nerves how Nathaniel seemed to butt in at the worst times. He couldn’t hold a proper conversation with Marinette all week without Nathaniel dragging him away for some reason. 

And, this time was no different. He didn’t even bother spitting an excuse before physically dragging Marc away.

Marc let himself be dragged down a turn in the hall before pulling his hand away. “What the hell, Nat?” 

Nathaniel looked at him like it was obvious. “I have something in the art room to-“ 

“No, why do you keep pulling me away from Mari like she has the plague?!” Marc demanded, harsher than he usually would.

“N-no, I haven’t!” 

“Yes, you’ve have! Don’t lie to me.” Marc said much louder than he usually would. Nathaniel flinched in surprise. “What? You don’t like Marinette all of a sudden?” 

“What? Yeah...I mean No! It’s just...I mean-“ Nathaniel fumbled for an answer, but everything he could say seemed damning. 

Finally, Marc let out a rough sigh. “You know what? Why don’t you stay here and think of an excuse? I’m going to park with Marinette.” Marc turned away, walking back the way he had been dragged. 

“It won’t work out! She doesn’t even like you!” Nathaniel suddenly called out. 

“Well maybe, I don’t like you!” Marc called out, anger getting the better of him. He quickly regretted it, once he realized just what he said. He spun around. “Nat, I-“ Nathaniel was already running away though. “Nat wait!” Marc rub after him upstairs and into the art room-

Nathaniel slammed the art room door shut behind him. Marc tried the door handle. Locked. 

He banged on the door. “Come on, Nat! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that!” 

No response. 

*********************

Nathaniel buried his face into his arms over his sketchbook and groaned loudly. Loud enough to drown out the banging on the door. He messed up. He messed up bad. He didn’t even realize he was doing it in the first place. It’s just the sight of Marc and Marinette together smiling and blushing made Nathaniel feel...protective?

When the hell did Marc even start to like Marinette? He would’ve though he had a thing for Ladybug from all the stories he’s written about her...but that didn’t make him feel much better. 

Besides, Marinette didn’t even like Marc. She liked Adrien. That was crystal clear. He’d never actually go out with Marc. 

But then, why were they going out to the park?

Why did he even care? Shouldn’t he be happy for his friend? Isn’t that what friends do? 

Then, why was happiness the last thing on his mind? Why was he feeling this...disgusting, slimy, retched feeling. 

“That’s called jealousy, my friend.” A familiar baritone echoed in his mind. Nathaniel bolted upright. He hadn’t even noticed an akuma. He should’ve expected one. “Easy there. Easy. I can help you ease that feeling. But-“ 

“You want the Miraculouses.” Nathaniel answered on reflex. Any trouble he felt melted away into a cool confidence. 

“Yes. And if you would be so kind to lead me a hand, I can do the same. I can give you a new power to make this Marc yours and yours alone.” 

“Yes, Hawkmoth.” Nathaniel answered. Purple ooze slowly engulfed Nathaniel and vanished, leaving behind a familiar costume. 

“Don’t let me down again, Evillustrator.” 

***********************

“....Come on, Nat.” Marc was whining now. Still, no response. Marc slumped against the door, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

Suddenly, something fluttered by. Marc flinched away on instinct. He tried to scuttle away when green caught his eye. 

Oh. It was just a green butterfly. Marc laughed relieved. He held out a hand to the insect. It landed on his palm before its form dissolved into his skin. 

Oh, shit. 

**********************

“Marc?! Nathaniel?!” Marinette called out, searching around the first floor of the school. No response. That was strange. She could’ve swore she heard yelling earlier. 

They must’ve been up in the art room. Marinette quickly marched up the stairs, a bad feeling settling in her stomach. 

“Marinette?” A familiar voice called from around a corner in the corridor. 

“Marc?” Marinette answered, though that voice was a bit off. 

There was an unsettling chuckle. “Reversion!” 

Marinette barely dodged a green and black airplane that whizzed by. It smashed into the brick wall, dissolving in a back haze. 

“Marc, what happened to you?!” Marinette cried. 

“Me actually.” Another familiar voice said. Suddenly, out came Evillustrator and Reverser from around the corner. Except, they weren’t how Marinette remembered them. Evillustrator’s lilac skin was replaced with a sickly shade of green to match what was once the white sides of Reverser. 

Evillustrator smiled smugly at her while Reverser sent her a death glare. He wrapped an arm around Reverser’s shoulders, pulling him close. Reverser let up on his death glare to give Evillustrator a smile. “Looks who’s with me now, Mari.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this makes sense but it’s what I got


	9. Day 9: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverser and Evillustrator crash a wedding.

Marinette dove into an alley. A few seconds later, Reverser and Evillustrator ran by.

“Marinette! Where are you?” Evillustrator taunted. She held her breath as he looked around. 

Reverser grabbed his arm though. He pulled him close, tilting his head by the chin. “Forget about Marinette. You have me now.”

Evillustrator smiled. “You’re right. Let’s get out of here. I’m sure she gets the idea.” And with that, Evillustrator pulled Reverser down the street. 

Marinette sighed. After the two were out of sight, she opened her purse. “Ok, Tikki, spots on!” 

**********************

“I hope you aren’t getting distracted...again.” Hawkmoth said annoyed. 

“I’m not!” Evillustrator suddenly snapped, looking up from where they had been walking. Reverser looked at him concerned. He quickly calmed down and shot Reverser a smile to reassure him. “I’ve drawing up a cunning trap for that pesky bug to fly into.”

“Where I’ll crush them this time.” Reverser pounded his fist. A strange cruel look crossed Marc’s face-

Reverser! Evillustrator corrected his thoughts. He’s Reverser now. 

“-And we’ll get you their miraculouses. But first-“ Evillustrator stopped the two in front of a building The sign proclaimed it was Chateau Blanc Hall, best venue in Paris for all your celebrating needs. Evillustrator erased something on his drawing tablet. 

Suddenly, a big hole was erased into the building’s old bricks. Music poured out from the exposed ballroom. People in formal attire looked questioningly out the hole. 

Evillustrator held out a hand. “May I have this dance?” 

Reverser took it. “Certainly.” The two walked into the hole. The partygoers realized what was happening and screamed, throwing the party into chaos. 

“What are you two doing here? You’re ruining my wedding!” One daring soul, apparently the bride, screamed. Evillustrator sneered in response, pressing a green button in his tablet multiple times. 

A wave of green butterflies sprung to life. They swarmed the fleeing partygoers, swooping to dissolve into a few unlucky people and stopping them in their tracks. Their formal clothes all washed into the same sickly shade of green. 

Thankfully, the dj happened to get caught up in the swarm, so the lovely slow music never stopped. Evillustrator lead Reverser out onto the ballroom’s beautiful dance floor and started swaying to slow beat.

“What do you think?” Evillustrator asked looking around. High ceiling. Small windows glittering in the dim room. A giant crystal chandelier. 

“It’s beautiful.” Reverser responded looking down at him. His sick green and black eyes practically glowed in the room’s low light in happiness-

An image Marc popped into Evillustrator’s mind. He had looked at Nathaniel like that a few times before, usually when he was praised him for a story Marc was practically proud of-

Evillustrator shook his head. Reverser seemed to sense the unease, pulling him even closer to rest his head on Reverser’s chest. Evillustrator blushed, surprised, but he soon relaxed into it. 

He wouldn’t might staying like this forever.

***********************

“Mind if we cut in?” broke through the warm lull Evillustrator found himself in. Suddenly, he was ripped out of Reverser’s hold, spun around, and was face to face with-

“Ladybug!” He growled. 

“Quick, find his akuma!” Ladybug shouted over the music as she made a grab for Evillustrator’s pen. He ripped his writing hand away from her. 

“I can’t find it! There’s nothing here!” Chat yelled back. Over the noise, Evillustrator heard “Reversion!” Evillustrator jumped away from Ladybug. 

“Don’t touch him, you mangy cat!” Evillustrator furiously scribbled a box with lines. Suddenly, Chat let out a cry as he found himself locked in a cage. 

There was a loud whirl as Ladybug’s yo-yo knocked the pen out of his hand. Evillustrator growled. “Get her!” 

The green clad partygoers suddenly swarmed Ladybug. She tried to fight them off, but there were too many. They grabbed her arms and held her still. 

There was an deep evil chuckle. Reverser walked over to her smiling smugly. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at her. “You’re always getting in the way, Ladybug. I hate it!” 

“We hate it!” The green partygoers echoed back. “Prepare to be squashed like the bug you are!” They said in unison oddly enough. 

“Get her miraculous!” Evillustrator ordered. 

“Give us your miraculous!” Reverser and the other green partygoers came closer. 

“Wait!” Ladybug cried. Everyone halted. She looked at a frowning Evillustrator. “Is this really what you want? From Marc?” 

“He’s Reverser now, and he’s mine now!” 

“But, Mar-Reverser is under your control like the rest of these people! He’s just doing what you want him to do! Reacting how you want him to!”

“No, he isn’t!” Reverser and Evillustrator both yelled back. Evillustrator blinked, looking at Reverser in dawning horror. He looked down at his tablet. 

“No....NO! WAIT!” Reverser screamed before he was erased. 

“Marc!” Ladybug cried. Evillustrator looked at her furious. 

“You ruined everything! Again!” Evillustrator yelled, stalking towards her. “I’ll crush you like a bug!” 

“Nope.” Chat’s staff sprung out from between his cage’s bars, knocking into Evillustrator’s legs. Evillustrator stumbled back, dropping the pen-

Right at Ladybug’s feet. She stomped on it, releasing the akuma within. 

*************************

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Her wave of ladybugs washed over the ballroom, fixing all the damages to the building, removing drawn items, and restoring the partygoers to their proper mind. She breathed a sigh of relief when Marc appeared amongst the crowd. 

“What happened?” Nathaniel blinked after the wave passed by. He looked around at his strange surroundings, feeling a sense of deja vu. A look of horror crossed his face. “Oh no...not again!” 

“Hey. Hey, everything’s fine now.” Chat put a hand on his shoulder. 

“But-“ 

“I do think there’s someone you need to talk to though.” Ladybug said, nodding towards a confused Marc. Nathaniel looked like he was going to be sick, but it’s not like he could refuse Ladybug. Somehow, he dragged his feet over to the other boy. 

“Nath?” Marc was quick to ask. “What happened? Where are we?” 

Nathaniel suddenly became really interested in his feet. “I...gave in to my jealousy...and into Hawkmoth. Again. And, I must’ve dragged you into it. I’m really sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Not just for that either. I shouldn’t have tried to interfere with you and Mari’s relationship either. Any girl would be lucky to date you.” 

A bunch of emotions crossed Marc’s face before settling on confusion. “...You do realize Mari and I aren’t dating, right?” 

“Wait, What?” 

Marc nodded. Nathaniel slowly buried his face in his hands, groaning in embarrassment. 

“Why would you be jealous in the first place?” Marc frowned before a solemn look quickly replaced it. “Oh, you like her.

“No! I...um...wanted to be her. With you, that is.” Nathaniel squeaked out. He turned away. “I’m sorry. After what I’ve done, you probably hate me. I should just go-“ 

Marc grabbed his shoulders before he could run though. Marc turned him back around. He gently pulled his hands from his face. “Look at me.” Nathaniel did so reluctantly. “I’m not thrilled about how you treated Mari, and I’m pretty upset about being akumatized again.” 

Nathaniel nodded, looking away. “I get it. I’ll just-“ 

“Nathaniel, I don’t hate you though.” Marc cut him off. “I like you too.” 

“Really? I-“ 

“Hate to cut you two off,” Chat Noir butted in. “but we really should give the happy couple back their wedding. Come on, bugaboo.” Chat Noir bounded off followed by Ladybug. 

Under the awkward stares of the partygoers, Nathaniel and Marc quickly scuttled off too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense lol
> 
> I would also like to know how Oak the commenter is holding up with all these cliffhangers lol


	10. Day: 10 Medieval Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc is thrown in jail for being a witch at least he befriends a friendly guard named Nathaniel

Nathaniel sat on the cold cobblestone floor. He dragged his fingers absently in the dust, drawing patterns in the dust. His fellow guard, Luke, was leaning against the opposite wall tapping a steady beat on the bars of an empty cell.

The door upstairs slammed open followed by the distinct click of knights’ armor. Nathaniel and his fellow guard scrambled to their feet as pair of knights stomped down. Between them, they dragged their newest prisoner along. 

All Nathaniel could make of the prisoner his brilliant red cloak. The huge garment obscured his form and brushed the stone floor making the man appear as a scarlet apparition. His hood was pulled over his face, leaving only a shadow. 

The knights threw the man into the empty cell by his fellow guard and slammed the door shut. The man stumbled to recover before running into the cell door. Tanned hands clutched at the bars as that would save him.

“Please...I-I’m i-innocent. H-have mercy.” The man begged. 

“Tell that to the king, witch.” Is what caught Nathaniel’s attention. The knight glared at the man. The other knight elbowed him.

“What did he do?” Like asked. 

“Cursed a peasant woman’s daughter. The poor child is bedridden. She speaks only in the devil’s tongue and throws violent fits.” The knight supplied. Luke didn’t bat an eye at it. 

“I only spooked the girl-“ 

“Quiet!” The knight barked. He and his fellow knight marched back towards the stairs and out the dungeon. 

Once they were gone, Nathaniel walked towards the cell. The prisoner was seated on the floor, his red cloak pulled about him. His hood was off, revealing long black hair curtaining his downcast face. 

The prisoner looked up, his watery green eyes piercing Nathaniel’s heart. The man was surprisingly young. He couldn’t be much older than himself. “Please...” The man whispered. 

Nathaniel turned away from the cell, leaving the boy to consider his own damnation. 

************************

Nathaniel walked back to the boy’s cell in the morning. He carried the prisoner’s breakfast, a scrap of bread and a metal cup of water. He slid it through the opening in the bars towards the sleeping mass of sleeping red fabric. 

“Kind sir, I-I beg of you. H-have mercy.” Nathaniel jumped at the boy’s words. “Please!” The boy stood up only to fling himself at the bars.

“Why should I when all you speak is lies, you wretched sorcerer?” Nathaniel deadpanned. Too many people begged for mercy when it was way too late for salvation. 

But to his surprise, the boy grabbed his scrap of bread. He cupped the bread and chanted strange words in a foreign language. When he finished, he moved his hands. Each hand had a piece of bread identical to the one Nathaniel gave him.

“I am a witch, and for that alone, I will be judged guilty.” The boy explained. “But, I swear I had nothing to do with that poor girl’s illness.” 

Nathaniel blinked in shock. “How did you do that?” He demanded.

“Magic. I was trained for years in the art of magic by the Miraculous Order.” 

“What!? The Order is a child’s tale!” Nathaniel scoffed. 

The boy presented his wrists. Silver cuffs rested on his wrists. Each was engraved with a strange flower pattern, one Nathaniel had seen passed around in taverns after the guards had a few pints of ale. They scoffed, joking over the ridiculous fairytale. Grand witches of creation and destruction? They had a heart laugh over the idea. 

Now, he was awestruck. “It’s all true then? There’s a witch of creation and destruction?” 

The boy shook his head. “There’s two, the witch of creation and the witch of destruction. After rigorous trials, these extraordinary witches gain the title of the Black Cat and the Black Cat. These two become the leaders of our group.” 

Nathaniel’s eyes glittered, soaking in every word the boy said. “Please tell me more. What can the Ladybug and the Black Cat do?” 

And so, the boy did. He recounted tales of the magical group until the evening guards came downstairs to take Nathaniel’s place. Nathaniel reluctantly left the dungeon to return to the dull castle he had spent his short life protecting. He made his way over to his own shabby quarters, daydreaming about the powerful witches he only just began to learn of. 

The next day, he’d brought the boy breakfast again and begged for more information. So, the boy again filled Nathaniel’s shift full of wondrous tales and feats of magic to back up his claim. 

“I can only do minor things without personal harm.” The boy, Marc he learned, said apologetically. He presented his wrist cuffs again. With a few strange words, the silver cuffs were glittering in a beautiful rainbow light. “Minor Transfigurations mostly. Older witches can do much more impressive feats.”

That didn’t stop Nathaniel from feeling spellbound though. 

That’s how prison guard duty quickly became Nathaniel’s favorite time of day. It’s what made the long days of guard work that had bored him for so long seem worth it in a way. 

He’d give anything to hear Marc tell him about the Miraculous Order. They were a nomadic group. They travel through all the kingdoms east to west in secret. They traveled through mountains and over seas, performing magical acts for the betterment of humanity. 

He himself hadn’t left his own kingdom since his seventh birthday. On his seventh birthday, his family turned him over to the family of their local knight to become their page, and he had worked to protect the kingdom ever since. 

Marc though, he had been picked up by the Order at young age. He had traveled far and wide all his life. Seen and done things that Nathaniel couldn’t comprehend. 

God, what he wouldn’t give to have his life. 

He settled for their daily chats, and that was just as good. It was their routine. Marc wound his tales with a bard’s touch while Nathaniel ate up every word. Sometimes, he’d bring paper and ink, and he’d attempt to illustrate places Marc describe and the witches that saved them from harm. They never held up to the grandiose scale that Marc portrayed them having. 

So, Nathaniel settled for drawing something more attainable like the way Marc’s eyes glittered in the low torch light. The frantic hand gestures Marc used when a tale came to a climax. The soft smile he had on his face when he told of a fond memory from a distant place.

That’s how they filled weeks of Marc’s imprisonment...that is until Nathaniel woke up one morning to the other guards settling up the “witch trail”. That is putting up the posts for the gallows.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Nathaniel rushed down the stairs to the dungeon to bang frantically on Marc’s cell bars. “Wake up! We have to go.” 

Hands forced him around and backed him into the cell. A dagger pressed into his neck. 

Luke eyed him accusingly. “Traitor!” He shoved Nathaniel into the bars again harder. “We’re brothers in arms, and yet, you betray us, colluding with a witch! I’ll see you die for this!” 

Nathaniel gulped. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his own death. 

Marc cried out...something strange behind him. The metal dropped from his neck along with Luke’s touch. Nathaniel opened his eyes. Luke was passed out cold on the floor, the knife dropped feet away from him. 

Nathaniel didn’t waste any time. He pulled out his cell keys and unlocked, cursing himself the entire time. He should’ve prepared for this. He should’ve seen this coming. 

Marc stumbled out of the cell. His face was pale. A trail of blood leaked from his nose. But, he was alive. 

“Come on!” Nathaniel urged. He pulled the boy down the roles of cells. Marc stumbled along, leaning against Nathaniel and slowing the two down. “Marc!” 

Nathaniel heard people walking down the stairs. Knights getting ready for the public execution. Nathaniel pulled them down a corridor and through a wooden door. A set of steep stairs spiraled down into the cellar. From there, Nathaniel knew there were a staircase that lead out to the back of the castle. All they had to do was for their lives, so they did.

******************

The two finally stopped running when they were far into the wild forest neighboring the kingdom and they could no longer hear the knights chasing after them. They slumped against a tree, huffing breath after breath. 

Nathaniel slid down the tree until he was sitting, trying to process what just happened. Marc ,however, looked better than he had ever had as if his newfound freedom had rejuvenated his spirits. 

“We have to go west. That’s where the Order was headed. We can meet up with them at Papillion Chateau.” Marc offered him a hand. “Let me show you my gratitude. I can show you more wonders than I could ever tell you about.” 

Nathaniel looked at his hand blankly, but it wasn’t a choice now. He had long made it when he first heard Marc’s tales. When he turned on his kingdom in a heartbeat for the boy. So, he took his hand, and they headed towards the west. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might’ve gone a bit too colonial America with this but *shrugs* I like it I’ll probably continue this next prompt tbh


	11. Day 11: “I love you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mightillustrator throws around I love you like it’s a joke until it’s not funny anymore

“...You know I love you, Rev, but could you put me down? We’ve got an angry ice cream man to stop.” Mightillustrator said teasing. Reverser just rolled his eyes. He directed his plane to the roof tops where he dumped Mightillustrator unceremoniously. “Ow! Rev, why?”

“I hope your plan is better than your pick up lines are.” Reverser huffed, though he quietly hoped his blush didn’t show through the costume. 

Mightillustrator recovered quick, doodling something on his tablet. A bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand. “Of course, I do, dear.” He teased. 

************************ 

“Wow, this is certainly a cat-tastrophe.” Mightillustrator smirked at Reverser as they sped down the street after a sprinting puma.

“Now isn’t the time for this!” Reverser said through clenched teeth. He urged his plane to move faster.

Mightillustrator easily kept up on a pair of rocket skates he whipped up. “Aww, but didn’t I ever tell you? I love it when you get riled up. It’s cute!” 

Reverser didn’t answer, but his frustration welled inside. “Reversion!” He spat out, hurling the magic airplane at the puma. 

“Love you, too!” Mightillustrator smiled. ************************

“Two Reversers?!” Mightillustrator looked wide eyed between the two. “I’m in heaven!” 

Both the past and present Reverser scoffed, looking away from Mightillustrator. “Don’t we have a villain to catch?” The present Reverser quickly said, hoping to move on. Maybe, that would stop the akumas fluttering around in his stomach. 

“Aww, don’t be jealous. I love you both of you equally.” Mightillustrator winked. “Come on!” He bounced off. 

**********************

“Hey....you know I love you, right?” Mightillustrator said, none of his usual playfulness present. 

That didn’t stop Reverser from glaring. “I’ve had enough of your games, Might. We have to catch Heartbreaker.” Reverser stomped off. 

“Games?” Mightillustrator frowned. Realization dawned on him. “No, it’s not a game! I really do!” 

“Yeah, right.” Reverser scoffed despite the way his heart felt like it was breaking. Just like all the times Mightillustrator aimed his joking pick up lines at him, never meaning a single one. “It wasn’t the funny the first time.” 

“What? No!” Come on, Rev!” Mightillustrator ran to catch up with the other. He grabbed Reverser’s shoulder and turned him around, holding him in place. “I know I joke around but-Get down!” 

Suddenly, Mightillustrator threw them down. An arrow whistles overhead, imbedding itself into the street before disappearing. 

“Come on, Mightillustrator!” Reverser was up first, holding a hand to him. Mightillustrator took it and was hauled to his feet. Mightillustrator’s eyes suddenly widened. 

“What?!” Reverser asked. Another whistle sounded much to his horror. It was too late. He froze bracing for impact. 

Instead, he was spun around in Mightillustrator’s death grip on him. Mightillustrator let out a surprised cry. He felt Mightillustrator tense for a moment before he relaxed. 

“Might?!” Reverser cried. 

Mightillustrator chuckled, his lips washing over in a ghastly black. “You know what I just realized?” His grip on him tightened painfully. He moved one hand to grip his jaw, forcing him to look down at his sneer. “I hate you...so much, you pathetic excuse for a hero.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried? I didn’t quite have a good idea for this if I think of something better I may come back a replace it 
> 
> This was supposed to be a try at that chat noir type Mightillustrator I referenced in an earlier fic idk i tried


	12. Day 12: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Liquid Luck

Marc spaced around the Slytherian common room, tugging at his hair. Around him, Slytherian students going about their business looked at him like he was crazy except for Marinette. She sat in an ornate silver armchair, watching his mental breakdown with an worried look.

“Come on, Marc. Just sit down and breathe.” Marinette begged.

“Nat said yes though. What the heck am I going to do?” Marc said, his Ravenclaw robes growing more rumpled with his frantic movement. 

“....Go out to Hogsmeade with him like you asked him to.” She tried. 

Marc looked at her shellshocked. “But, what if he thinks I meant going as friends?”

“You did say it was a date right?” 

Marc stopped pacing to think. He frowned. “...Yes, yes I did.” 

“Then, he knows that it’s a date.” Marinette said firmly. 

Marc blinked and then nodded. He calmed down...for a minute before he sent another panicked look her way. “What the hell am I supposed to do on a date?” 

“Just be yourself!” Marinette said.

“But, what if I end up stuttering! What if it goes horrible and Nathaniel hates me?” Marc tugged at a strand of his black hair before sighing. “Maybe, I should just call it off...”

Marinette sighed. She stood up with a loud stomp of her shoes. Marc looked at her. 

“Marc.” She put her hands hard on his shoulders. “All you need is confidence and a little luck.” She grabbed his hand and pressed something into his palm. She patted his shoulder before walking off. 

Marc held up the object, finding it to be a tiny vial of golden liquid. The aged paper label read Felix Felicis in Professor Slughorn’s cursive. 

*********************

Marc followed the crowds of students streaming out into the courtyard when he spotted Nathaniel. Marc ducked behind a column, hoping he didn’t see. 

He had debated long and hard about using the potion, but in the end, he was glad for any help he could get. He clawed off the wax seal and downed the tiny vial in one gulp. 

A strange warm buzz washed over him almost immediately. Any anxiety he felt melted way in its burning wake. Marc laughed, the relief overwhelming. 

“Marc?” Nathaniel peered around the column, his face twisted in concern. “...Are you alright?” 

Marc gave a vigorous nod. “Oh, I’m feeling great. Better than great. Fantastic even.” He smiled widely. 

Nathaniel didn’t seem reassured, but he didn’t question it. “Ok if you say so.” 

“Glad that’s settled.” Marc nodded again. He bounced on his heels and looked around at the last few students streaming out the castle. He snatched up Nathaniel’s hand. “What are we doing standing around for? We have a date to get to.” 

Nathaniel blushed, looking surprised. He looked even more surprised when Marc pulled him along in an excited rush to the Hogsmeade train.

************************

“W-what should we do?” Nathaniel asked, still as red as his hair. Marc swung their still clasped hands smiling. 

He looked over the small cluster of stores. “I feel like we should go to Madame Puddifoot’s. Come on.” Marc excitedly tugged him towards the quaint little store front. Nathaniel stumbled along trying to keep up. 

“But, you hate tea. You always complain about it when we have to read tea leaves in Divination.” Nathaniel protested. 

“I have a good feeling about this. That’s where we need to go.” Marc said urging him to move towards it. Nathaniel pulled them to a stop. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Nathaniel looked concerned. “We can always postpone and go back to Hogwarts.” 

“Of course, I’m alright. I’m here on a date with you. What could be wrong? Now come on!” He let go Of Nathaniel’s hand to open the store’s door for him. Nathaniel blinked. His stomach had a weird fluttery feeling that left speech impossible past a series of stutters-the one he always felt when Marc complimented him. So, he walked in without another word. 

He was grateful to have his hand back though. They were getting sweaty. He took a look around the sparsely packed shop before trying to wipe his hands on his pants. 

Marc was quick to rejoin his side and reclaim his hand. He smiled up at him, his cheeks and nose a slight pink. Shit. Nathaniel felt like his face would suddenly combust. 

They walked up to the counter. The older woman behind it flicking her wand at a cup of tea stopped. 

“How can I help you two?” She smiled as she looked them over. Her eyes seemed to stop on their locked hands. Nathaniel’s heart stopped. He held his breath waiting for some comment about them. 

Instead, the woman just smiled. She took their order and flicked her wand. A steaming tea kettle floated on from the kitchen. She took it, pouring two cups. She also slipped something into a brown paper page before sliding it over to them with a wink. 

“Free of charge.” The woman smiled. Marc thanked her, taking the cups and the bag. Nathaniel blinked surprised. 

The two went sit at a table by the store’s big lace strewn windows. They drank their tea between trading ideas for their newest comic. 

Marc drank his tea quickly, finding it was surprisingly tasty. Huh, lucky break. He smiled. He put the empty cup aside and dug his hand into the bag. He pulled out a small heart shaped sugar cookie. Nathaniel frowned questioningly at it. 

Marc just shrugged at him. “It’s a sweet gesture.” He took a bit of the cookie. Nathaniel watched him eat it before digging into the bag himself. 

“Hey, let me read your tea leaves.” Nathaniel said gesturing to Marc’s empty tea cup between eating. Marc slid it over. Nathaniel took it, staring down at the remaining tea residue. His blue eyes darted around as they searched for some meaning in the cup as he would when he was concentrating on a new art project. He turned the cup slightly to the left and then the right. After a minute, his eyes lit up. 

“You will a short span of great fortune.” Nathaniel finally announced. Marc had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Nathaniel sent him an unamused look. 

Marc sent an apologetic smile back. “Here let me try.” Marc took Nathaniel’s cup and pretended to study the sludge at the bottom. “Hm, it says that you look cute when you concentrate like that.” 

Nathaniel looked at him surprised. “N-no, it doesn’t.” His dark blush growing another shade darker. 

“I don’t need the leaves to tell me that one.” Marc chuckled. Nathaniel just blinked at Marc for a minute. 

“....What the hell did you do?” Nathaniel finally asked slowly. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Marc smiled. 

“You’re acting really strange. Why?” Nathaniel’s eyes widened as he went stiff. “Did you eat or drink anything Alix gave you?” 

“No.” 

“Alya?” 

“No.” 

“Marinette?” 

“You have a lot of conspirators, don’t you?” Marc teased. Nathaniel sighed relaxing slightly....

Before he jumped to eying Marc. “This isn’t a joke is it?” 

“No! Of course not.” Marc quickly said. 

“Then, why are you acting so weird? You’re never like this...smooth?” Nathaniel looked away from him, down at his Gryffindor tie. He picked off an imaginary piece of lint. 

Marc sighed. The jig was up. He pulled the vial out of his pocket and handed over. 

Nathaniel snatched it up. “Liquid luck?” He frowned at Marc. “Where do you even get this?” 

“Mari. She gave it to me to stop freaking out about this date. Looks like it worked.” Marc joked. 

Nathaniel didn’t laugh. “That’s not fair though!” He said. Marc looked at him curious. “You don’t get to just...not be nervous.” 

“I mean...but I’m not. It seems to be going pretty well so far too.” Marc shrugged.

Nathaniel groaned. “That’s not the point. I spent all morning worrying over what would go wrong today. Kim ended up locking me out of our dorm, so I wouldn’t chicken out.” 

“Really?” Marc said genuinely surprised. “Marinette stopped by my dorm to make sure I didn’t chicken out too.” 

“See? We could’ve been nervous wrecks together!” 

“...Sorry?” Marc tried with a shrug. 

Nathaniel rolled his eyes with an amused huff. “You’re an idiot.” 

********************

The rest of their date went went well as to be expected. They got back on the train and took off back to Hogwarts. As they went, Marc’s lucky buzz slowly faded away as the potion wore off. He looked out at the streaming countryside smiling, a giddy feeling settling in his gut. 

“You know look adorable when you’re thinking, right?” Nathaniel suddenly said. Marc started, letting out an embarrassed squeak. 

Nathaniel laughed. “It’s not fun on the other end, is it?” 

Marc reddened. “Shut up! I didn’t sound like that!” He whined. 

“Oh yes. Yes, you did.” 


	13. Day 13: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainbow of Flower meanings all help Marc reveal his feels

It all started because of Alya. She’s the one who who gave him the idea. Sure, she might have suggested getting a rose and confessing his feelings. Sure, she might’ve only suggested it after weeks of Marc chattering about his crush on Nathaniel.

But, that didn’t stop Marc from taking the idea and running with it, adding his own twist to it. 

So, that how he wound up at school an hour before classes start. Only a few students milled about the school at that time, making the place feel like a ghost town. The perfect time to slide a violet rose into the slits of Nathaniel’s locker. 

He stood in front of the locker, the deed done but something felt off. What if the meaning didn’t come across like he wanted it to? 

So, he pulled out his journal and ripped out a scrap of paper. “To me, you’re enchanting.” He wrote before sliding it in as well. Then, he made himself walk away before he could regret his decision.

Later on, Nathaniel ran to find Marc. He presented the rose and note like it was something precious. 

“It’s probably a mistake.” Nathaniel said, trying to keep a hopeful smile off his face. 

Marc frowned. After that, he was quick to slide another rose into his locker the next morning. This one was blue with a bite that read “I don’t know how to say this aloud.” 

Nathaniel sure was surprised then. “I guess I have a secret admirer.” Nathaniel told him later that day. They were working in the art room on their next issue. Marc caught Nathaniel scribbling pointless line with an adorable soft smile on his face. He kept the rose in a pencil cup right where Nathaniel could glance up at it frequently like he thought it would disappear. 

The next day, it was a green rose for “But, you light up my life.” 

The next came a yellow rose for “I’m so glad I became your friend.” 

Then, it was an orange rose for “But I wish we were more.” 

The roses were collecting in the art room. Nathaniel kept the five close to him “It’s for inspiration” He claimed, though he barely drew anything that week. When they finally called off their attempts to work that day, Nathaniel collected all the flowers, saying he’d dry them. To keep them forever. 

Marc smiled at the thought. Soon enough, he’d have one more to add to that collection. Unfortunately, it was Friday. He had to wait impatiently for the weekend to end for him in order to use his last rose- 

The red one. The classic way to say “I love you.” He held the rose to his chest like a shield as he waited in front of Nathaniel’s locker. He did his best to tamper down all of his anxieties. It wouldn’t do to back out now. 

But as soon as Nathaniel appeared, it felt like his heart would burst out his chest. He just stood and watched as Nathaniel walked up to him with a smile on his face. 

“Took you long enough.” Nathaniel plucked the rose from his hands. 

Marc started. “Wait, you knew?” 

Nathaniel chuckled. “I read your writing almost every day. You didn’t think I’d notice your handwriting?” 

Marc looked away, his cheeks reddening. Damn it, and he thought he was so clever. 

“Hey, don’t look like that. It was sweet. I love it...like I love you.” Nathaniel looked away blushing. He had a that sweet soft smile on his face that made Marc’s heart so funny things. “Would you...want to go out sometime?” 

Marc laughed, relieved to find his feelings requited. “Do you even have to ask?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying lads I really am I’m behind af but I’m going with it


	14. Day 14: Holding hands

Mightillustrator looked away from the Parisian streets below to look at the rooftop they were perched on. “Hey Rev. Can you hold something for me?” Mightillustrator asked.

“Sure.” Reverser held out his hand towards him, still scanning below for the akumatized person. He felt another hand grab his. Reverser looked up frowning. 

The grip tightened. Suddenly, Reverser was spun around and pulled straight right into Mightillustrator’s chest. 

A thwack sounded as an arrow embedded itself into the roof right where Reverser had stood. An angry medieval archer let out an angry yell from a few rooftops away. 

“Robin Hood found us.” Mightillustrator said with a cocky smirk. 

“Try not to sound too smug about that.” Reverser bit back. He yanked Mightillustrator away just as another arrow sailed by. 

“I don’t see you letting go.” Mightillustrator teased, his smile getting wider. 

“You’d be dead if I did!” Reverser pulled them over the edge of the rooftop. They dropped down like a rock into the alley between buildings. Before they could hit the ground though, Reverser’s hovering plane swooped by to catch them. 

Reverser adjusted to the plane quickly, shifting his weight to level the hover board. Mightillustrator, however, had a death hold on him, one hand painfully clasping Reverser’s and one arm tightly wrapped around his waist. 

“Sure looks like you’re trying to kill me.” Mightillustrator tried to chuckle. It came out shaky.

“Stop joking around. We need to focus.” Reverser said as he swung the plane around. “What can beat an archer?” 

“A shield?” Mightillustrator suggested. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” 

***********************

“Reversion!” Reverser fired with his free hand. The Robin Hood wannabe easily dodged, returning fire with a flurry of arrows. 

Mightillustrator yanked Reverser behind his large wooden shield. The arrows embedded themselves harmlessly into the wood before evaporating. 

They repeated their dance again and again. Reverser stepped out between volleys of arrows to return fire only for Mightillustrator to pull him back in for shielding. Robin Hood growled sending arrows flying faster and faster. He was so preoccupied with it that he didn’t even notice Reverser peeking around the shield to send another plane flying.

It hit its mark. Robin Hood’s bow cracked in his hands as it aged centuries in seconds. He tried to fire another arrow only for the bow to fall into dust. The akuma flew out. Robin Hood in all his medieval glory melted away to be replaced by a child in a cheap Robin Hood costume. 

Reverser frowned at the akuma fluttering away. Hopefully, Ladybug was close by to purify it. 

Mightillustrator, though, was looking at their clasped hand. Reverser didn’t realize he had kept a tight grip on the other hero the whole time. “You have really soft hands.”

Reverser took his hand back. “Shut up.” He said, trying not blush. 


	15. Day 15: Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder mystery party

Marc laid dead on the floor of Marinette’s living room, blood glistening on his black shirt and staining his white suspenders. His hands were folded over the wound. Nine gold rings shown on his fingers, each engraved with a word.

The knife that did him in laid on the coffee table for everyone to see along with case files. Marinette’s friends stepped around the body to look them over. Others walked around the room to shoot questions at her other friends dressed in flapper dresses and pinstripe suits. 

Not Alya, though. Alya was interrogating everyone like a trained detective. 

“Admit it! You’re Watercolors!” Alya pointed in Nathaniel’s face. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nathaniel tried to pass off. Alya was not buying it. 

“You paint the streets of Paris red in the blood of your enemies? Not ringing any bells?” She said. When Nathaniel didn’t respond, she smirked. “You decided to off Typewriter there to take Paris’ criminal underground for yourself, didn’t you?”

“No! I would never!” Nathaniel cried outraged.

“Ah, so you admit you’re Watercolors!” Alya smiled victorious. She leaned in, resting on hand on his pinstriped suit. “Tell me, then. How would you never? It all makes sense. You two had a partnership for years in bootlegging. It’s about time you cut him out.” Alya listed off. “Besides, how else did you get one of these?” Alya snatched up his hand and slid the tenth gold ring off his ring finger. Nathaniel snatched it back quickly. 

“He gave it to me before this damned party! It was a...gift.” Nathaniel said wistfully. He held the ring at an angle where she could see him rub the word love engraved on the surface. Alya took the bait. Her eyes lit up as she made a connection. 

“You sure wouldn’t, buddy. You sure wouldn’t, because it was Heartbreaker!” Alya pointed at Kim dressed in a red suit accusingly. “You stabbed Typerwriter because you can’t help but target the one thing you hate the most: couples in love.”

“Alya!” Marinette sighed, her pink lace dress bouncing. “It isn’t the time for accusations yet! The others didn’t finish looking.”

“But am I right?” Alya demanded. 

Kim held his hands up. “Yes, it was me!” “What?! You killed my love? I’ll destroy you!” Nathaniel yelled. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll join him soon enough.” Kim whipped out a gun. Nathaniel quickly followed suit. The two fired at each other wildly. 

A barrage of foam bullets bounced around the room. Their fellow partygoers shouted in protest as they were caught in crossfire. Nathaniel and Kim ran about until they ran out of bullets, trading empty threats and laughs.

“Guys...that’s enough.” Marinette gently said. They halted their chase, smiling sheepishly. Marinette sighed and turned to Alya. She took a second to put on a smile before saying “Happy Birthday, Alya!” 

Alya rushed to hug Marinette. “Oh, I loved it! Best murder mystery party ever!” She pulled away to look at everyone. “Thanks so much, you guys.” 

“Well, that’s not all. Mom is setting up the cake in the bakery. Come on, everyone!” Marinette directed everyone out of the room except for Nathaniel. He walked up to the body and tapped its head. 

Marc’s eyes blinked opened. He looked up at Nathaniel nervous. “How’d I do?” 

“You were the perfect corpse.” Nathaniel chuckled. He offered a hand up. Marc took it, and he was pulled to his feet. “Let’s go get cake, my love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried?  
> I was going for a 1920s gangster great gastby style murder mystery I imagine Marc wanted to help but can’t act so he dead lol   
> The gangster names are based of an episode of face off lol


	16. Day 16: Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress baking and particle physics

“...What are bosons?” Marc asked reading from the textbook. He looked down at Nathaniel.

“I don’t know!” Nathaniel groaned. He let himself fall back onto the floor. “Ms. Mendeleiev is going to kill me.”

“No kidding.” Marc said with a sigh. He snapped the textbook closed and tossed it aside on Nathaniel’s bed. “I thought you said you studied.” 

“I did!” Nathaniel whined. “Multiple times! I don’t know why it’s not sticking!” 

“Were you actually paying studying or were you doodling while glancing at the book?” 

That got another groan from Nathaniel. He climbed to his feet. “Forget this.” 

“Nat, where are you going?” Marc asked. Nathaniel just walked out his bedroom without a word. 

Marc picked up the textbook and went after him. “Come on, Nat. You’re going to fail particle physics like this.”

Nathaniel threw his hands up. “I’m already failing! I don’t see what harm another failed test will do to that!” Nathaniel snapped. He walked into his kitchen and pulled out a large bowl from a cabinet. He slammed it on the counter as if to punctuate his sentence. 

Marc watched him pull out a bag of flour and measuring cups with frown. “What are you even doing?” 

“Baking.” Nathaniel measured out two cups of flour into the bowl.

“Why?!” 

“It’s not like I’m learning particle physics anytime soon.” Nathaniel went to the fridge and pulled our a carton of eggs. 

“Come on. Don’t be like that, Nat.” Marc said. Nathaniel cracked a few eggs into the bowl. He continued milking about the kitchen, grabbing ingredients and adding them to the bowl, without looking at Marc. 

“I’m not letting you get off that easily!” Marc huffed. He pulled himself up sitting in the counter next to Nathaniel’s growing mess of baking supplies. He cracked open the book back to the chapter Nathaniel said he was studying and started reading aloud. 

Nathaniel frowned at him like he was crazy, but Marc kept on reading, filling the kitchen with a particle physics lecture. Nathaniel just rolled his eyes. 

He opened a drawer and pulled out a rolling pin. 

**************************

“...Nat, what’s a boson?” Marc asked. Nathaniel didn’t answer. He was intent on loading colorful icing into pastry bags. “Nat? Hello?” 

“Marc, just give up. I can’t learn this.” Nathaniel whined. 

“No! Come on, I just explained this. What’s a boson?” 

Nathaniel turned to his tray of cookies and started icing circles in different colors on the cookies. “I don’t know...That’s the particle thing that doesn’t spin...or it has...integral spin?” 

“That’s right.” 

Nathaniel looked up, eyebrows knit together like he was expecting a gotcha moment. “What?”

“Yeah, that’s what a boson is.” Marc smiled. “What’s a fermion?” 

Nathaniel thought for a moment as he turned back to his cookies. He took a toothpick and started making swirled patterns into the icing. “That’s the same, but with a half spin, right?” 

“Yes!” 

“Really?!” Nathaniel quickly looked up. His hand moved the toothpick, ruining the pattern on the cookie. 

“Yes, you learned something, Nat!” 

Nathaniel smiled, eyes lighting up. “Quick, ask me something else!” 

************************

Marc snapped the textbook closed smiling. “That’s all the practice questions. I think it’s safe to say you’ll pass tomorrow.” 

“All thanks to you.” Nathaniel smiled at him. He picked one of his finished cookies off the tray and handed it to Marc. “I think that earns you a cookie.” 

Marc took it and looked it over. The icing had long dried into a pretty psychedelic swirl. Still, Marc gave it an exaggerated frown. “All I get is a cookie?” He whined. 

Nathaniel pointed at him smirking. “I’ll have you know my cookies are amazing.” 

Marc pouted. He stuck the cookie in his mouth and nodded towards Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel huffed amused. “That’s not how the Pocky game works, Marc.” He walked up to Marc and plucked the cookie out of his mouth before leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. It was sugary sweet like the icing he made. 

They broke apart after a second. Nathaniel smiled. “You’re the best boyfriend I could ever have.” 

Marc smiled, reddening a little. “And, you’re a very talented baker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon That Nat is one of those people that learn while doing something else and that he stress bakes lol


	17. Day 17: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Day 11 I love you

“Pathetic.” Mightillustrator sneered. He tapped his tablet. A punching glove missile materialized. It angled itself upward before launching itself towards Reverser. Reverser quickly leaned to the left swerving his board out of the way.

“Useless! Insolent! Coward!” Mightillustrator punctuated each insult with a tap of his tablet. More missiles appeared, zooming up towards him. Reverser did the only thing he could and zoomed away. 

Something whirled behind him. Before he could react, a rope whipped around him. It’s hold tightened and yanked him back off his plane. He plummeted down, hitting the ground with a roll. 

He groaned. His senses were clouded for a moment in shock before a wave of pain washed over him. He barely noticed Mightillustrator on him until he was straddling his arms and chest. 

Reverser cried out, the weight making the pain unbearable. Mightillustrator smirked down at him. “I’m going to enjoy erasing you from existence.” He spat. He put his eraser to his tablet. 

“Wait no! We’re partners, remember?” 

Mightillustrator scoffed looking at him like he was crazy. “Partners? I’m nothing but a tool to you!” 

“What? That’s not true!” 

“Hmm, really?” Mightillustrator snapped. “You never take me seriously. You’re always so high and mighty, Mr. hero. You’re so busy scoffing at what I have to say I have to rescue you from the gun pointed at your back.” Mightillustrator gave a nasty chuckle. “No wonder you kept me around so long. I was your lovesick human shield with useful powers.” Now, he was laughing, a sick, hateful noise. “God, loving you was the worst mistake of my life.” 

“Might-“ Reverser struggled to say. The hurt as too much. His leg was twisted at a weird angle under him. The pressure on his chest was making it hard to breathe. And to top it off, he has to hear his partner, the one person he cared about most, denounce his apparent love for him. 

Mightillustrator looked back at his tablet. “Good riddance.” He smiled, moving his eraser across his tablet. 

**********************

Marc started with a yelp. He quickly regretted it as his head protested. He groaned and flopped back down onto his bed, willing himself to go back to sleep. 

He couldn’t though. The pain in his head pulsed to a steady, annoying beat. After thirty minutes, he kicked his sheets off with a frustrated groan. He wasn’t sleeping anymore tonight.

He stood up, his left leg aching dully. Thankfully, his magic suit took most of the damage when he untransformed, but some telltale signs still haunted him. 

It sure made it annoying to walk. He had to walk in a strange limo to avoid aggravating his left leg. Damn, that was going to be hard to explain at school. 

He walked over to his balcony door. The stars were still visible in the sky and walked out. The sky was lightening in the distance. It must almost be morning. 

He leaned against the small balcony’s iron wrought railing. Around him, Paris seemed to be clouded in a near tangible stillness. The usually bustling city had a lazy quiet atmosphere to it like it was sleeping. 

It was nice. Marc leaned into the cool night air, taking it in. 

“Mind if I join you?” Marc jumped with another yelp. He winced as his leg banged against the rails.

“Hey! hey!”Mightillustrator jumped down beside Marc with a slight wince. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” He smiled at Marc, though his lips looked busted. “Hi.” 

“...A-are y-you alright?” Marc managed to spit out. A flurry of feelings washed over him, primarily guilt. Marc hadn’t seen him since they defeated Heartbreaker. 

“Yes....no.” Mightillustrator slid down with a grunt until he was sitting on the balcony floor. “Sorry, you’re the only person I saw out this early. I didn’t want to be alone.” 

“W-what happened?! Is there an a-akuma?” 

“Nah, it was just a small robbery. I handled it just fine.” Mightillustrator smiled proudly. 

“It doesn’t look like you did.” Marc quipped back, surprising himself at his steady voice. But damn was that a lie. There was an open scrape on Mightillustrator’s arm where his costume was shredded. His face had a few splotches of darker purple that Marc knew would grow into bruises. Then, there was his swollen, busted lip. 

Mightillustrator looked at him annoyed. “Not you too.” He groaned.

“W-What do you mean?” Marc blinked, though he knew exactly what he was talking about. 

“You sounds like Reverser.” He huffed. “Rev chewed me out a few days ago for getting shot, but look at me. I’m fine now.” He said, gesturing to himself. Then, he noticed the large scrape on his arm welling with blood. 

“I’m sure he had good reason for chewing you out. You seem to like banging yourself up for him.” Marc deadpanned, his frustration flooding back to him. Sure after their fight with Heartbreaker, he had a lot of rushing emotions, but he stood by what he said. Mightillustrator shouldn’t be so reckless, risking his life for him. He couldn’t be his human shield like that again. 

“You just don’t get it! You both don’t!” He snapped. He let out a rough sigh. “It’s not like I like the pain. It’s just...better me than him.” 

“That’s crazy! He can handle himself.” Marc frowned at him. 

“I know that! But what would I have done if I let him get akumatized? Mightillustrator gestured wildly. “I mean I didn’t know what else to do with Heartbreaker! And, how could fight him if he got akumatized. How the hell do you fight someone you love?” 

“Love?” Marc blinked. 

“Yes! I told him to his face and he still doesn’t understand.” Mightillustrator huffed. “I don’t want him hurt. I act all carefree, but I couldn’t stand it if something happened to him. He’s just so...good. Heroic. Brave.” A wistful smile ghosted his lips. “The city needs him. And even if it makes him mad, I can’t just let him-“ 

“Mightillustrator.” Marc cut him off. “You’re acting really stupid.” 

Mightillustrator blinked at him. His expression fell into something more neutral. “Maybe so, but love makes you do stupid things.” 

“Well maybe, he loves you too. Did you ever think of that?” Marc asked. Mightillustrator shrugged at him. Blood began to drip down his arm. Marc sighed. “Hold on.” He limped back into his room and kneeled by his bed. He slid out the first aid kit he hid under it for his own hero injuries. 

He walked back to the balcony with it only to find Mightillustrator holding an ice pack. “I’m not the only reckless one. You look like you could use this.” 

“I just twisted my ankle.” Marc was quick to lie. 

“Not with that limp.” Mightillustrator shot back. 

“Just shut up.” He snapped open his first aid kit as if to make a final end to discussion. He got to work cleaning Mightillustrator’s wounds and bandaging them up. Thankfully, Mightillustrator didn’t deem it necessary to distract him anymore and stayed silent. 

Soon enough, he finished. He put the gauze and antiseptic back into the kit, snapping it closed. Mightillustrator stood up, flexing his newly bandaged arm. 

“Wow, thanks Ma-dude.” Mightillustrator rushed to say. He gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I snapped at you like that. I’ll just be on my way now...” 

“Marc.” Held out his hand to shake. Instead, Mightillustrator took his hand and kissed his knuckles. 

“More like my hero.” And, there was the playful smirk Marc knew. “Maybe, we’ll meet again on a better day, Marc.” And with that, Mightillustrator drew himself a jetpack and zoomed away. 

Marc watched him go as he disappeared into the lightening sky. Marc sat down to watch the sunrise over the city, pondering what the hell just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this makes sense but here it is more details will be put here in the notes later


	18. Day 18: Art Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel acts weird and Marc finds something strange in the hall

“Hey, Marc. Can you hold still for a moment?” Nathaniel asked. Marc froze in the middle of writing a word in his journal. “Stay just like that.” Nathaniel adjusted something in his sketchbook. “Ok, thank you.”

“....What’re you doing?” Marc asked. 

“Just working on a reference.” Nathaniel said simply. He flipped his sketchbook forward a few pages. “Ok, so where were we?” 

*************************

Marc was trying to study math when his phone buzzed. He scooped up his phone, glad for the distraction from long division. 

“Hey, would you send me a selfie from your desk?” Nathaniel has texted. 

Marc frowned. “What for?” 

“I need a better reference for one of the comic panels.” 

“Ok.” Marc shrugged and snapped a decent selfie-after a dozen tries.

***************************

Marc walked into the art room to find Nathaniel hunched over a canvas. Marc walked up behind him. “What are you doing?” He peeked over his shoulder. 

Nathaniel jumped, rushing to flip the canvas over. “Nothing. Just an art assignment.” He was quick to say. 

“Oh.” Marc frowned.” What’s it of?” 

“It’s just a....dumb exercise.” He took the sizable canvas and put it off to the side away from Marc’s grasp. “I don’t even want to do it, but what can you do? Teachers, am I right?” He scoffed. 

“...Yeah.” Marc said frowning. Still, he pulled out his journal and flipped it open. “I have some of the new script written if you want to look it over.” 

“Oh, yes. Give me.” Nathaniel jumped to change the subject. 

*********************

Marc walked out of his class only to find a small crowd of students next to the door. Marc frowned curious but he kept walking. 

A few feet down, there was another cluster of students. And another. And another. There were only two at a spot on the far side of the hall. Marc could see a large paint splattered painting hanging on the wall. There was a yellow sticky note beside it dubbing the piece “Colossal Mistake by Clara.”

Huh. Marc kept heading to his next class, his curiosity now satisfied. He passed another cluster of students. One of the group glanced back at him. They turned back to their friends, pointing him out.

“Hey, Marc!” One of them called. Marc’s heart spiked at the sudden attention. He turned to them. Nino? He thinks that’s his name anyway.

Nino pointed at the wall. “Is that you dude?” 

“Well of course, it is. It has his hair and eyes.” 

Nino shrugged. “It could be a coincidence, Alya.” 

Marc tuned out their debate in favor of turning to the painting on the wall. He gasped. 

It really was himself, painted in a strange streaky style. Towards the top was him writing away in his journal. The middle had him looking towards the viewer, his green eyes shining in imaginary light. The third had him giving the viewer a small smile, complete with his head tilt and eyes closed. 

Marc blushed, not sure what to feel. He looked around the painting, but there was no sticky note to explain this. “Who painted this one?” 

“Don’t know, dude. Doesn’t say.” Nino provided. 

“But, the other one had a yellow sticky note.” 

“Like that one?” Alya pointed at a nearby trash can. Marc gave her a strange look. She walked over to it undeterred. She picked up something, a little ball of yellow paper. “Someone has bad aim.” She remarked before unfurling it. 

“I knew it!” She smirked. 

“What?” Marc rushed over, looking over her shoulder at it.

“One-sided by Nathaniel Klutzberg.” It read. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this my best work? Maybe not Is this an art gallery? Not really. Am I gonna keep doing these weird piney dance around feels fics? Hell yeah Is the art teacher uncharacteristically a git? Totally 
> 
> Stay tuned for more weird pining fics that I try to write


	19. Day 20: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise you’re a hero now

“Just tell him you like him.” Nathaniel repeated for the umpteenth time. He opened his mouth.

But, what if he doesn’t like you? What if he’s disgusted by you after? What if he never wants to see you again?

Nathaniel closed his mouth with a slight sigh. 

“Pssst. Kid.” Nathaniel looked around the park, looking for the source of the voice. He didn’t find one. Marc was sitting next to him on the park bench busy looking up the meaning of some strange word on his phone. There was no one in else in the park looking at him. 

“Look down kid.” The voice hissed again. Nathaniel frowned, immediately looking down. A pin rested on the ground right by the bench’s legs. Nathaniel picked it up. Beside him, Marc stirred. 

“Did you hear something?” Marc asked looking around. 

“Say something and I’ll destroy you!” The voice hissed in his ear.

“No. Nothing.” Nathaniel lied. Marc looked skeptical. He looked around a bit longer before settling his attention back to his phone.

***********************

Nathaniel walked back into his room with a sigh. He dropped his bag by his desk before dropping into his chair. Another day. Another chance to tell Marc about his feelings. Only he chickened out. Again. 

Nathaniel groaned. Why did he have to have a crush on his best friend? It made things so difficult. Why couldn’t he have a crush on someone where he couldn’t ruin what he had with them-

“Ok, look kid.” A...thing suddenly flew in front of Nathaniel. “I don’t have much time to explain. My name is Longg and-“ 

“What the hell?” Nathaniel jumped back grabbing his chest. The thing - Nathaniel guess it was a...dragon?-sighed. 

“Please don’t make me go through a lengthy explanation.” 

Nathaniel blinked at it. A tiny black and red dragon floated in front of him. It’s tiny wings flapped lazily in the air. “What the hell?” He asked again. 

Wow, one sided love really does make people crazy. 

The thing sighed again. “Ok, how do I explain this quickly?” He looked around the room. He soared over to a drawing of Mightillustrator pinned to the wall. “Do you want to be a hero like this guy?” 

“Yes.” Nathaniel quickly answered. 

“Then put my pin on already.” 

***********************

“You know what kid? You need to stop thinking. Just act. You’ll learn. That’s how all the Miraculous holders work.” Longg had told him after he tried to ask multiple questions to the “kwami”. 

Nathaniel sure hoped he was right, because otherwise, what he was about to do was incredibly stupid. 

Longg did say he could fly though, and who was he to question a “kwami”. 

Nathaniel took a running start off a rooftop- the tallest one he could find- spreading his ribbed cape out as he went. When he jumped off, his cape acted like a hang glider. He soared over the Parisian streets. 

Nathaniel let out an excited cry. The rush was amazing. The view of the city from above was breath taking. This better than he ever could have imagined. 

He soared over a few buildings. He slowly descended as he glided. He kicked his feet out when one roof came close enough. His feet scraped against the concrete roof. His balance was thrown, and he tumbled to the roof hard. 

Nathaniel just laughed it off. He climbed to his feet, dusting off his black scaled suit. 

He couldn’t get over it. He was a superhero now just like Ladybug and a badass one at that. A black suit lined with red spines. A grey cape that looked like wings. A frilled mask. A sword sheathed at his waist. How much cooler could this get? 

“Hello?” Someone called. There was a distinct boing before someone landed beside him. Nathaniel whipped around, hand fumbling for his sword. 

A person in a white and black suit backed away from him. Their green eyes went wide behind a bunny snout mask. He held up his gloved hands. “I come in peace?” 

Nathaniel relaxed with a sigh but not before eyeing them over. He looked a lot like the other heroes he seemed...except a rabbit. “Who are you?” 

“Well...I’ve been thinking of what to call myself. I mean Bunny is too cute for a superhero. I had considered Hopper, but that’s just weird.” The rabbit person shrugged. “I didn’t really think up anything. I haven’t been at this all that long. But then again, Fluff suggested Lepus. That wasn’t too bad. Lepus like the constellation.” The rabbit person stopped his train of thought to nod at himself. He smiled at Nathaniel. “Yes, I’m Lepus.” They extended their hand. “You must be the holder of the dragon Miraculous. My kwami told me I’d meet you.” 

Nathaniel hesitated for a moment before taking his hand. “...Yes, that’s me.” 

Lepus shook his hand excited. “Nice to meet you! I can’t wait to start working with you!” 

“On what exactly?” Nathaniel asked. 

“Defeating akumas silly!” Lepus bounced a bit, making the floppy ears behind their mask flop. “Didn’t your kwami tell you that?” 

“No, he kind of rushed the tutorial. Said to just do it.” Nathaniel chuckled. 

“Huh, that’s strange. Well, mine is a chatterbox. She goes on and on. She told me I need to talk more. Can you believe it?” 

“No, I really can’t.” Nathaniel said. “Longg did tell me there’s an emergency though. Do you know anything about that?” 

“Oh right.” Lepus hit head with his hand. The puffy, almost cartoonish glove deflated on impact. “There’s a stray akuma. Ladybug and Chat Noir are out of commission right now so we’re up! Come on!” 

Lepus ran of the rooftop, bounced off the side of a nearby building, and flew down the road. Nathaniel watched him go before remembering smacking himself. 

Duh, he’s a hero now. He ran off the rooftop, spreading his cape out. He took off gliding after Lepus. 

*******************

Cute. Nathaniel quickly learned that Lepus was really good at being cute. 

It was like Lepus was a cartoon character, a rabbit someone dipped in ink. They bounced into their first akuma battle with childlike enthusiasm, screaming taunts at the akumatized librarian. He’d quickly dodge the flaming books she’d throw with a cheeky comment and an infuriating smirk. 

But, the giddy smile he gave Nathaniel at the end of the battle after they defeated the librarian. That. That was cute. 

And so was the puffball tail he had on his costume. And his long black hair that got in his eyes sometimes. And those green eyes that were always wide and excited. 

And his bubbly personality. At first, it put Nathaniel off. How the hell could he keep up with so outgoing? 

But, it was just cute after a while. He was always so talkative that conversation was always moving. Their fights were always filled with clever quips and quick thinking as they took down akumas. 

Plus, his cheery demeanor was so contagious. Nathaniel couldn’t help but smile thinking of the bunny hero. Just the thought of their inevitable next meeting was enough to make him as happy as the rabbit hero. 

******************

“Shouldn’t you be working on homework, right now?” Longg floated over to Nathaniel at his desk. “Oh, you’re drawing your boyfriend.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Nathaniel spat, covering his sketch of Lepus. “I’m drawing up concept art. I’m going to see if we can maybe add him to the Ladybug comic.” 

“You want your old crush to write about your new crush?” Longg raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I don’t have a crush on Lepus!” Nathaniel reddened. 

“I’m centuries old. You can’t hide this kind of thing from me.” Longg huffed. “Do you know how many times this kind of thing happened? Too many! So, stop lying.” 

Nathaniel groaned. “Shut up, Longg. It’s not like that!” He folded his arms on his desk and his his reddening face in them. “It probably wouldn’t even work out anyway.”

Longg’s face softened. He floated over to him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Come on, kid. Don’t be like that You just have to-“ 

“Do it. Yes, I know. That’s the advice you give for everything!” 

“It’s true though!” Longg frowned. “How can you know if it’ll work if you don’t try it?” 

Nathaniel sighed. “You can’t.” 

“No, you can’t, so stop moping. You have nothing to lose. Do something.” 

Nathaniel thought for a moment. “I could ask him out, I guess.” 

“There you go. Be proactive.” 

“I could ask him out. I will.” Nathaniel laughed, feeling a rush when he first took off flying. “I’ll do it next time we meet.” 

“Hell yeah, kid. Do it.” 

“I will!” Nathaniel smiled. But first, he needed to fix Lepus’s costume on paper.


	20. Day 19: Kwami Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Day 20 
> 
> Nathaniel’s gonna fight...Chat Noir and Ladybug?

“Oh fresh prey.” Someone purred. Nathaniel whipped around drawing his sword. A metal staff came swinging at him. Nathaniel crossed his sword with it, stopping the attack and coming face to face with-

“Chat Noir?” But, Chat Noir didn’t have blue eyes and pigtails...

“Wrong kitty, genius.” She sneered. She pushed hard with her staff making him stumble back.She stalked over to him. She grabbed a rough hold on his suit and heaving him up. “I think you should catch of cat scratch fever. Cata-“ 

Nathaniel caught a blur of white as it slammed into Chat Noir. She flew across the empty street, smashing into a newspaper stand. The white blur landed with a springy bounce. 

“Need a hand, Sparky?” Lepus offered. Nathaniel took it but not without a groan. 

“Don’t call me Sparky. It’s Smaug.” 

“But I like Sparky!” Lepus whined. Cat Scratch let out an angry yell as she climbed out of the misshapen stand. “Oops, duty calls.” 

“Hand over your Miraculouses or else!” Chat Noir yelled. 

“You’ll have to take it from me.” Lepus teased. Chat Noir growled charging after him. 

“Cataclysm!” She yelled. At the last minute, Lepus jumped out of the way. She ran right into a light post. The light post rusted at her touch, creaking and groaning as it suddenly aged years. 

“Missed me!” Lepus stuck his tongue out at her. Chat Noir growled giving into the chase. 

Nathaniel went to follow only to hear a familiar whirl. Nathaniel spun around and knocked the incoming yo yo away. 

“Well, isn’t this your lucky break?” Ladybug said as he swung down onto street level. Except, this Ladybug had blonde hair and green eyes....

“As in I’m going to break all the luck out of your body!” The yo-yo came flying at him again. Nathaniel 

“What the hell is going on?” Nathaniel yelled as he swatted off Ladybug’s furious yo-yo attacks. 

“Gee, I don’t know. Why don’t we ask them?” Lepus shouted back, hopping just out of Chat Noir’s grasp yet again.

“We’ve surrendered our Miraculouses to Hawkmoth!” Ladybug cried. “And he granted us them back...sort of in exchange for yours!” 

“No shit. How do we beat them? No one beats Chat Noir and Ladybug.” 

“Again, I don’t know!” Lepus hopped up against a wall and upward. He spun and brought his foot down into a kick. Chat Noir threw herself out the way. “Master Fu may know though. 

“Who?!” 

“The old guy that hands out Miraculouses?” 

“My kwami threatened me to take his miraculous!” 

“Oh.” Lepus frowned as he dodged Chat Noir’s staff. Lepus backed the two closer towards Nathaniel. “Then, just swipe their Miraculouses. We can take them to Master Fu.” 

Nathaniel nodded. “Switch on three. One. two.” Lepus grabbed his hand. “Three!” 

Nathaniel spun them around so that they faced each other’s enemy. Nathaniel brought his sword down hard on Chat Noir’s staff. That sent her staff flying. Nathaniel whacked her hard in the head with the flat of his blade. She fell to the street with a groan. 

Ladybug growled. “Lucky-“ 

“Nope.” Lepus slapped his puffy gloves hand over Ladybug’s mouth. He protested, clawing at Lepus’s arm. Lepus turned to Nathaniel. “Take it home, Sparky!” 

“I’m Smaug!” 

“You’re about to be dead!” Chat Noir’s shouted, bouncing to her feet. She ran right at him, her powered hand posed to grab his throat. 

“Dragon Breath!” Nathaniel shouted back. Sparks flew from his mouth as he shouted. Chat Noir skidded to a stop looking warily at him. 

Suddenly, smoke poured from his mouth like a river. It quickly flooded the street until Nathaniel could barely see two feet in front of him. That is without his Dragon vision. 

The red silhouette of Chat Noir glowed three the thick black smoke. He heard her scream in frustration. “You think this cheap trick will stop us. I’ll still claw your face off!” She stalked off to Nathaniel’s right, looking posed to destroy him. 

He sneaked up on her and grabbed her in a tight bear hug. She screamed, immediately thrashing against him. 

“No! That’s ours.” She screeched as Nathaniel managed to swipe the black ring off of her finger. She broke away once he had it, turning to swipe at him with her claws. 

Nathaniel took off running towards a familiar bunny silhouette in the smoke. “Lepus?” 

“I got his Miraculous!” Lepus called, running towards him. “but he’s not very happy!” 

Nathaniel noticed the other silhouette running close behind him. “Ok, just hold on. I’m coming.” Nathaniel charged at him. 

Lepus held out his arm as he got close. Nathaniel grabbed a hold of him for dear life, the ring clutched tightly in his clinched hand. 

“Rabbit Hole!” Lepus shouted. Suddenly, the ground opened up below them. The resulting hole swallowed them up. 

************************

The hole reopened and spit them out. Nathaniel blinked looking around at the strange kitchen. 

“Master!” Lepus cried. He ran up to an old man stirring at a stove. He presented what Nathaniel assumes was the miraculous to the man. He nodded at the pot before Lepus...dropped it in?

“You too, young man.” He nodded towards the pot. Nathaniel looked at Lepus who nodded him to do it. Nathaniel shrugged. He walked over and dumped the ring into the pot’s powder pink liquid. 

“It’s really fortunate that I was working on this purifying mixture when I was. Then again, a Ladybug potion would be lucky.” He chuckled. 

Over the pot, a white light flashed. Two white butterflies fluttered out of it and away. 

The man turned to him with a smile. “I want to thank you two for helping restore these Miraculouses. It would’ve been disastrous if Hawkmoth would’ve kept his hold over them long enough to actually use them.” 

“Umm...no problem...” Nathaniel frowned. 

“I’m Master Fu, keeper of the Miraculous. I apologize for not meeting with you sooner. Longg can be a little...headstrong when he isn’t restrained.” Master Fu smiled apologetically. 

“You’re telling me.” Nathaniel said. He held out his hand. “I’m Spark-Smaug. Smaug.” 

Lepus chuckled, a smug smirk on his face. Nathaniel shot him a look. 

“Well Smaug.” Master Fu said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I see Longg picked the right holder for himself.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Nathaniel smiled. 

************************

A beep sounded from their Miraculouses as they exited Mast Fu’s house. “Well, it’s time to bounce.” Lepus said, posing to take a running start. 

“Hey wait!” 

Lepus froze, looking at him. He tilted his head making his hood’s ears flop to the side. A slight smile graced his lips. 

Cute, Nathaniel thought. A surge of fondness washed over him and made him feel lighter. 

“Just do it.” Nathaniel thought. “There was no way this could go wrong. He’s so sweet.” Nathaniel opened his mouth. 

“But what if he doesn’t like me?” The thought crossed his mind. Nathaniel halted, feeling his warm fondness freeze into worry. “What if it makes their partnership awkward and he doesn’t want to be my partner anymore?” 

His pin beeped again, this time louder and more frequent. He was seconds from detransforming. Say something!

“You can call me Sparky if you want.” Nathaniel spat out before taking off running. 

He heard Lepus laugh, a lovely sound like bells chiming. “I knew you’d come around to it!” He called out. 

Nathaniel groaned. Longg was going to kill him when he got home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically crack at this point but whatever I’m having fun. Feel free to ask any questions about what thenhell this is Bc I can’t think of anything to explain


	21. Day 21: Mermaid Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy Marc runs into a boating painter in his favorite cove

Marc held his prize above the water as he swam away as fast as he could. Behind him, a boatsman that had been sleeping a second ago was now cursing after him.

Marc felt bad for stealing from the man. He really did. It’s just that books were really hard to come by for him. They were a human invention not meant to be out in water. That didn’t stop Marc from wanting them though. Humans were full of amazing well crafted stories. He couldn’t help but snatch up the opportunity to read another. 

Marc kicked up his pace, urging his tail to swim faster. Soon, he was away from the open water humans liked to sail in and into more rocky shallow waters. He zipped between jutting rocks and sand mounds with practiced ease, approaching a small stretch of shore where huge cliffs scraped the sky. 

He swam to an area where the shore ended but the cliffs still touched the water. There was a large opening in the rock face that Marc darted into, coming into a large cove....

That had a boat in it. Marc froze, his heartbeat speeding up. 

A human had found him. 

A startled noise echoed off the cave walls. Marc jumped, whipping around towards the stone landing farther in. 

A man stared at him, his eyes-as blue as the water- wide in surprise. Marc floated in place staring back at the stranger, even though his mind screamed for him to flee. A minute ticked by in this state slowly and painfully. 

“Umm...hi.” The man finally said. His stare finally snapped away towards a three legged contraption in front of him.

“Wh-What are you doing here?” Marc managed to spit out. He was still considering swimming for the hills. 

“I was just painting. I didn’t mean to disturb your place.” He gestured towards what Marc knew was his small collection of books, tucked in the back of the cove where they’d be dry and Marc could still access them. “I’ll just be going then.” 

“No! No! I’ll leave! It’s fine!” Marc quickly said. It spun around, kicking his tail to swim away. 

“Hey, wait-Holy shit.” The man gasped. Marc’s blood went cold. He realized his mistake too late. 

The man stared at his iridescent tail peaking out of the water. He dropped the strange tools he was holding in order to jump into the water. Marc backed away, but the man was quick to close the distance. He grabbed Marc’s shoulders. Marc yelped dropping the book from his hands. 

“Sorry! I’m so sorry!” The man scooped the book out from the water. The man shook of the water, but the damage had been done. The pages were already clumping together in misshapen waves. 

Marc took the wet book, feeling dejected. After all he gone to get it, he couldn’t even read it now. 

“Hey...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen. umm...” He looked towards his boat. “Hold on.” He waded back towards his boat. He reached over the vessel’s side, producing another book. Marc’s eyes lit up. He swam up to the man, eyeing the leather bound novel. 

“I have this if you want it. I mean it’s an art book, not...whatever that one was I’m sure.” He shrugged. “But, it seems fair. To replace the one I ruined I mean.” 

Marc snatched the book out of his hands, taking in the colorful cover. “Treasures of the Louve.” The title read. 

Marc didn’t know what a Louve was, but he was ready to find out. He swam over to the cove landing, careful not to let his new book touch the water. He pulled himself out of the water onto the flat stone so that he was sitting. He cracked open his new book, surprised to find glossy pictures and captions instead of large blocks of text. 

Still, he flipped through the book, devouring the information inside. The Louve was filled with treasures indeed. Strange wonderful treasures. 

He glanced up from his book for a moment to find the man staring at him again. Marc reddened not used to the attention. 

“You really are a mermaid.” He pointed down. His body was more visible where he was sitting. The black and white scales that speckled his body twinkled in the cove’s sparse light. His tail trailed back into the water, floating on top of the water. 

“Yeah.” 

“Um I’m Nathaniel. I never met a mermaid before.” He let out an awkward chuckle. 

“I’m Marc.” Marc gave a tentative smile. “You’re welcome to stay and paint...if you want that is.” 

Nathaniel nodded, swiping a hand through his red hair. He waded back towards the landing. He retrieved his tools, applying a white paste to his brush and blotting it on his color streaked board. The two worked in friendly silence, occasionally sneaking glances at the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how you guys been feeling about my work but here’s some more shit


	22. Day 22: Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb skittles joke

Marc pouted out a handful of skittles and popped them into his mouth. He wrote down his next sentence as he ate. Then, he let his eyes wander the art room, thinking of the best way to phrase the next line.

Nathaniel sat next to him. He was hunched over his sketchbook, drawing out a scene from their next comic. Marc shook the packet of candy to draw his attention. 

“Hey Nat. Want to taste the rainbow?” Marc joked. 

Nathaniel smirked. He reached out to cup Marc’s face and leaned in. Before Marc realized what was up, Nathaniel was kissing Marc. 

“Tastes like candy.” Nathaniel said after they broke apart. He smiled, returning his attention to his half finished drawing. 

Marc just blinked, a blush coloring his cheeks. He looked down at the candy packet in his hand. 

Damn, he was going to have to eat Skittles more often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bloody caught up! YASS! 
> 
> Ok so I’m feeling a bit discouraged I may go back and rewrite the morning prompt when this is over bc it trash but I’m gonna keep on chugging along with these trash or not


	23. Day 23: Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all get more mermaid au bc I say so   
> It’s a continuation of mermaid au prompt lads

It was halfway through Marc’s new book his stomach growled. Beside him, Nathaniel was concentrated on his painting. He hadn’t spoken or even looked up in a while, just mixing and painting colors onto his white board.

Marc eased himself back into water, careful not to be too noisy. He quickly swam out of the cave and out into open water. 

Humans are shrimp, right? He was sure he had read that somewhere before.

About twenty minutes later, Marc swam back into the cave. He pulled himself up onto the landing and dumped a handful of shrimp onto it. 

He turned to offer some to the human, but he was gone. His art supplies were missing and so was his boat. 

Marc shrugged. He must’ve gone home. He took a shrimp and bit it’s heard off. Just meant more shrimp for himself. He ate and continued with his book until the sun was low in the sky and he had to swim home.

He wasn’t prepared when the next day he found Nathaniel back in his cove. His art supplies were set up again and his concentration was fully placed on them again. It was almost like he had never moved. 

Nathaniel started when Marc swam up, but he smiled. Marc took his place back at his side where he had left the art book yesterday. He cracked it back open, ready to discover what kind of paintings the Louve held. 

Except, it was really hard to concentrate on the art. Whenever he’d look away from the art, he’d find Nathaniel’s eyes studying him. Nathaniel would quickly look away, reddening. When he looked back at the book, he felt Nathaniel’s eyes trained back on him. 

It was unnerving. Nathaniel never said anything, but Marc felt like he was thinking something. Marc has his own thoughts about the man. He wanted to ask Nathaniel a number of questions, but he wasn’t sure where to start. 

He ended up excusing himself silently again. This time instead of hunting, he swam home as quickly as he could with a strange guilty feeling. It was almost like he was fleeing the situation. 

Though the next morning found him in the same situation as before, making his fleeing useless. Nathaniel was back in his cove for the third day in a row, his art set up the same as ever. The man smiled as he swam in. 

“I have something you might like.” Nathaniel said. He walked over to his small boat and pulled out another book, offering it to him. This one was a worn paperback novel. “You can’t keep this one though.” 

Marc took it eagerly anyway. “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone.” The creased cover read along with a picture of a flying human. Intriguing. Marc flipped it open to the first page, pouring over the book’s prologue. 

He heard Nathaniel cough. Marc looked up from the book. 

“So...lovely home you have here.” Nathaniel said, running the back of his neck. 

Marc frowned at him. “I don’t live here.” 

“Really? You’re here so often though. I thought...” 

Marc shook his head. “I live out in the ocean in deeper waters. There’s this one canyon with a network of caves. It’s good for confusing predators.”

“Oh...wow.” was all he said in response. Marc was scared for a moment that that would be it when he asked. “Are there any more mermaids?” 

“Yes. A ton actually.”

“Then, why are you the only one I’ve seen?” Nathaniel asked. 

“We tens to live in clusters deep in the ocean. It’s easier to live away from all the surface traffic...like fishermen.” Marc shuttered. 

Nathaniel nodded, but he looked curious. “Then, why are you always up here?” 

Marc shrugged. “I mean...It’s a lot quieter up here than in our clusters. Plus, you guys...I mean humans in general...are interesting. There’s always something new and exciting.” 

“I don’t think you know humans that well, man.” Nathaniel chuckled. Marc made a face. “Sorry, it’s just that I’d love to see the ocean. I bet there’s a lot of beauty underwater, huh?” 

And just like that, the awkward silence he feared was long gone. Nathaniel shot him question after question about the ocean, mermaids, and such. Marc answered each as best as he could, watching as Nathaniel seemed to get more and more invested. 

Eventually between bouts of questions, Marc managed to ask him one of his own. 

“Where do you live?” 

Nathaniel blinked, seemingly surprised. ”I rented a house nearby.” 

“Why?” 

“To work on a project.” 

“What kind of project?” Marc tilted his head. 

“It’s a commission. Just some fluff pieces of seascapes.” Nathaniel shrugged. Marc, however, was interested. 

“Let me see.” 

“No, it’s not done!” Nathaniel said. Marc craned his neck, trying to look at his painting. Nathaniel covered the the painting and gave him a look. Marc pouted. 

“I’ll show something else I’ve painted sometime.” Nathaniel promised. He looked towards the mouth of the cove. The sun was hanging low in the sky sending red light shining into the cave. “Damn, I have to go.” He quickly packed up his stuff into his boat before climbing in himself. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” Marc watched him row his boat away. It’s only when he left did he realize he should going too if he wanted to see his way home.

Damn, and he didn’t even get to read Harry Potter. 

*************************

By the time Nathaniel rowed in the cove for the fourteenth time (but who’s counting), Marc has finally reached the last pages of the novel. 

“Oh, you’re done with it?” Nathaniel asked. Marc nodded. “What’d you think?” 

“Loved it! It’s magical.” Marc said smiling. Nathaniel chuckled. “Do you have this one, too?” Marc pointed at the ad for the Chamber of Secrets at the end of the book. 

“Yeah, it’s at my house. I think I brought the whole series actually.”

Marc’s eyes widened. “Can we go get it?” He slapped his tail down in his excitement sending water flying.

“I don’t see why not.” Nathaniel laughed, shielding his face from the water. He turned his boat around and paddled back out of the cove with Marc close behind. 

There was a thunk and Nathaniel’s boat hauled. Nathaniel cursed, trying to row his way out. It didn’t help. 

“You hit a sand bar.” Marc popped up to inform him helpfully. 

Nathaniel groaned. “Yes, I know that. God, it’s like a minefield around here.” He tried to push off the sand bar, but his boat seemed to be wedged in. 

“Here, let me.” Marc swam to the back of the small boat. He pressed his shoulder to the vessel and gave it a hard shove. Nathaniel let out a yelp as he lurched forward with his boat back into water. 

Marc swam around to Nathaniel’s front smiling proudly. “Come on, follow me.” 

With that, they exited the shallow waters quicker though Marc still had to save Nathaniel from stray sand bars and rocks. Once they were out, Nathaniel lead Marc to a tiny beach not five minutes away. A dense forest framed the tiny plot where a quaint little cabin rested. 

Nathaniel rowed up to the sandy bank until his boat sunk into the sand. From there, he stepped out and dragged the boat further ashore. Marc followed as far as he could, stopping where the sand turned dry and hot.

“Wait there.” Nathaniel said. He ran up into the cabin’s wooden porch and disappeared inside. He came back out minutes later, a glossy hardcover novel in hand. 

Marc made a grab for the book as soon as Nathaniel came back, sending water dripping everywhere. Nathaniel quickly ripped it away from him. 

“You’ll soak the pages!” Nathaniel protested. Marc frowned looking dejected. Nathaniel rolled his eyes. He took a seat in the wet sand and patted next to him. 

Marc looked at him curious. He crawled over next to him his tail dragging in the sand behind him. Nathaniel opened the book in his lap. Marc leaned over his shoulder to see the opening words. 

“Man, I haven’t read this in ages.” Nathaniel said, though Marc was already lost in the words before him. He was leaning in so their shoulders were pressed together, his wide green eyes taking in the first page quickly. 

And if his shirt got soaked, it was all in the name of sharing good literature.


	24. Day 24: Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what i actually wanted to do foe the continuation of I love you prompt   
> its the aftermath of the Heartbreaker fight

"Hey, Rev." Reverser started, whirling around from the railing. Mightillustrator landed with a solid thump onto the Eiffel Tower's viewing platform. The jetpack on his back disappeared with a puff of light.

"What are you doing here?" Reverser asked. 

"I saw you zooming around. I thought there was an akuma." Mightillustrator shrugged. "Didn't see one, so I thought I'd come keep you company." He looked around, finding the platform empty. "What are we doing anyway?" 

"I was just looking." Reverser sighed, turning back to the railing. Around him, a scattering of stars winked in the midnight sky despite Paris' bright glow. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." Mightillustator agreed. 

"You're not even looking at the stars." Reverser pointed out, turning to meet Mightillustator's gaze on himself. Mightillustator just sighed. 

"I can see all the galaxies in your eyes." He said softly. 

Reverser blushed, frowning on the outside. On the inside though, his thoughts were racing. "W-why?" was all Reverser could think to spit out. 

"Because I keep thinking that the more obvious I act, the sooner you'll realize that I've been in love with you for a while."

Reverser looked at him skeptically. "You were serious about that?" 

Mightillustrator sighed, looking weary. "My feelings are not joke. I told you I love you. What more do you want?" He shook his head. "You know what? Forget it. If you don't get it now, you never will." He started to walk off. 

"Wait." Reverser said on reflex. Mightillustator stared back at him pointedly, taking the words from him for a second. He could almost see him sneering at him with hateful eyes. "Moronic. Useless. Insolent. Coward." He spat each insult with so much conviction it ate at him in the back of his mind. In reality, Mightillustrator just rolled his eyes at the silence, turning to leave again. 

"You don't think I'm useless, do you?" That froze Mightillustrator in his tracks. 

"You know that was Hawkmoth, right? I didn't mean a word of that." Mightillustrator was quick to say, and Reverser believed that at some level. Except when he went to cure Mightillustrator- with a kiss of all things-, he fought with all he had. "God, loving you was the worst mistake I ever made." was one that stung the most. 

And, where was it wrong? Sure, he ended up saving Mightillustrator and defeating Heart Breaker. But, Mightillustrator wouldn't need saving in the first place if it wasn't for him... 

He didnt realize he was crying until he felt gloves on his face brushing tears away. "Come on, Rev. Everything's fine." Mightillustrator frowned in concern.

He was not expecting Reverser to hug him. Mightillustrator let out a grunt as Reverser wrapped his arms tight around him, burying his face in his shoulder. "You scared me. I-I could've lost you." Reverser said muffled into Mightillustrator's suit. 

Mightillustrator patted him. "But you didn't. You saved the day...You saved me." 

"But...you wouldn't need saving if-"

"Please don't. That was my choice. Like that time you risked yourself to save me from Timebreaker." Mightillustrator said. 

Reverser felt guilty all over again, remembering how he jumped . "Sorry."

Mightillustrator shook his head. "I just mean...we have each other's backs is all." He shook his head. "Come on." He pulled away from the hg only to grab Reverser's hand and lead him back to the railing. "We're ok. We're both fine now. Let's just look at the stars and revel in that." He heard Reverser sniffle. "You'll flood those pretty galaxies of yours." 

Reverser snorted despite the tears still falling. "Oh my god." 

"You love it." Mightillustrator smiled. 

"No. Shut up!"

"Make me." Mightillustrator challenged. Reverser's eyes moved towards Mightillustrator's lips. He found himself leaning in. Mightillustrator readily matched him until they were kissing under a canopy of stars. 

Everything is ok. They're both here, doing this, and that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I got sick and fell behind again yikes
> 
> this is what I actually wanted for the morning prompt what I'm probably going to do is delete the morning chapter and rewrite it for the mermaid au 
> 
> that is all lads thank you for your patience


	25. Day 25: Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is why Alix should not pick the movie

It started out as usual. Alix, Nathaniel, Marinette, and Marc has made it a habit to pile into Marinette’s living room and hold a movie night. One of them would pick a movie series and they would binge watch all the movies (at least until they pass out in strange places.)

This time though, it was Alix’s turn to pick. 

“Hope you three are ready for some chest bursting action.” Alix smiled, popping a the first black disk of a set into the DVD player. 

Marc didn’t know she meant that literally. Marc had been on edge the whole movie waiting for the inevitable horror. Even so, watching an alien eat its way out of a person was enough to make Marc jump with a gasp. 

“Are you alright?” Nathaniel was quick to ask. Suddenly, all three of his friends were looking at him.

“We can switch movies if it’s too much.” Marinette offered. 

He knew he should’ve said yes. He felt his heart skip another beat as the music took a dramatic turn. But- 

“No, I’m fine.” Marc said, eager to get the attention off of him. The three shrugged at him and turned back to the screen where...

A man let out an agonizing wail as an alien ripped him in half. It flung his torso against a the spaceship’s walls, his organs oozing out of his chest like a broken egg. Marc looked away, but he knew the image would be ingrained in his mind. 

Marc tried his best to keep his terror under wraps, but more and more disturbing imagery suddenly flashed on screen. He was biting his lips to keep from letting out a scream. Beside him though, Marinette, Nathaniel, and Alix seemed to take it all in stride. Marinette and Alix were trading jokes with each other about the aliens and how stupid the people were. Meanwhile, Nathaniel sat frozen beside him on the couch with his eyes glued to the screen.

Finally, the credits rolled on the movie. Marc let out a sigh of relief...That is until Alix brought out the next disk. He wanted to stop her or to just say something, but he found the disk was in the player all too soon. The next movie started rolling on screen. 

The second movie wasn’t as scary as the first, but Marc couldn’t seem to shake his fried nerves. The aliens still made him jump, and the gore haunted him. Why the hell did he agree to this again?

When the credits eventually roll on the second and the third, he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He jumped with a shriek, whirling to look. Nathaniel just looked back at him with wide eyes. 

Oh, it was just Nathaniel getting the remote. Marc sighed scolding himself. 

“The aliens scared you, too?” Nathaniel asked him. The lack of humor in his voice alone was enough to be frightening Marc was about to ask him what did that mean when he realized Nathaniel’s hand was shaking. 

“Are you alright?” 

Nathaniel shook his head. “I’m never sleeping again.” 

“Me neither.” Marc laughed weakly. 

Nathaniel shook his head again as if that would clear the last six hours from his mind. “Cartoons. We need cartoons. Cartoons are nice and pure.” Nathaniel said. He clicked through a few channels on the television until a bright happy cartoon rabbit filled the screen. 

“But what about-“ Marc glanced at Alix and Marinette. Alix has fallen asleep sitting on the floor with her back to the couch while Marinette was draped over the other couch arm. “Never mind.” 

Marc tried to turn his attention back to the television. But it was dead at night and no matter how cheery Marinette’s home was in the day, it didn’t stop the strange shadows that washed over the place. Multiple times, Marc caught himself glancing at dark shapes, swearing he saw something move. His heart rate would spike in fear only for him to realize it was just a table. 

Then, he felt something clamp on his hand and he nearly had a heart attack. He looked down, expecting yet another horror. 

Nope, it was Nathaniel’s hand. He had a tight grip on Marc’s hand like he thought Marc would disappear. Marc gave his hand a squeeze. Nathaniel gave him a small smile.

“Ammmph.” The two jumped at the noise, clutching their hands hard. Beside him, Marinette moved her sleep. She mumbled something about Adrien until settling back into sleep. 

The two exchanged sheepish smiles and relieved sighs. This was going to be a long night. 

************************

“Hey Marinette.” Alix nudged her shoulder. “You got to see this.” 

“Whaaa?” Marinette groaned. She looked up blinking. Her living room got too bright all of sudden.

“Look.” Alix pointed across the couch. Nathaniel was sleeping slumped against against the couch arm at an ungodly angle. His arms were wrapped around Marc’s waist in a death grip with Marc doing the same. Marc’s face though was buried in Nathaniel’s shirt. 

Alix snapped a picture on her phone. “I told you horror movies would be a good idea.”


	26. Day 26: Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid au  
> Marc becomes a muse

Nathaniel has his easel set up on the beach in front of his cabin for once. He mechanically mixed paints on his palette and got to work painting the rolling ocean before him. Except, something was off about his painting. He tried to force an image onto the canvas, but everything in him rebelled against the idea.

Instead, he wound up with a mess of aimless blurs. Nathaniel gave a rough sigh. He picked up a wider brush. He might as well start over. 

And then, a glitter caught his attention as he caught sight of Marc swimming up. His pink lips curled into a shy smile as he crawled up shore like he did everyday these days. “Are you busy? I can come back later.” 

“No, it can wait.” Nathaniel assured him. He quickly put his palette and brushes on his easel. He grabbed his green messenger bag lying in waiting at his feet. “I actually have something you may like.” 

Marc’s eyes lit up as they always did. He pulled himself up higher-as high as he could be laying on his stomach, his tail slapping down with a splash in the process. “Did you get a new book?” 

Nathaniel chuckled. “Yeah, I drove out to the library this morning.” 

“I still can’t believe you humans have a whole building just for books.” Marc said with a whispered awe. Nathaniel almost said he’d take him there someday on reflex, just to see him smile again.

Then, there was another splash as Marc rolled onto his back, his tail flying up before slapping back down into the water. 

Oh, right. He gave himself a mental facepalm.

“How do you guys share stories then?” The more rational part of Nathaniel’s mind said. He pulled out a beach towel from his bag. 

“Mostly word of mouth. It makes it hard to focus on the details, you know? You can’t really appreciate the story fully when you can only hear it once and who knows how much the story changed before that.” Marc explained. 

Nathaniel nodded. “Fair point. Here.” Nathaniel tossed him the towel. Marc snatched it out of the air and rang his hands with it mechanically. He patted the excess water off of himself-enough to keep himself from dripping water but not totally dry out his sensitive skin. He finished up by ruffling his inky black hair into a fluffy mess and then stared at Nathaniel expectantly. Nathaniel passed him a large graphic novel.

“Spider-Man?” Marc asked. He traced over the cover’s glossy art. His finger had specks of black crawling up his arm and on over his tanned skin, almost as if he was printed in ink himself. His sea green eyes looked up at him. 

“Yeah. He’s a superhero.” 

“Huh.” Marc opened the book up, setting it on the dry portion of sand. “Why are the pages segmented like this?” 

“It’s a part of the comic book style. It helps portray dynamic actions.” 

“Cool!” He poured over the large, colorful spreads. Nathaniel turned back to his painting, knowing that would occupy Marc for a while. 

He picked up his palette. Ok, he could fix this. He went back to brushing on thick layers of blues. Dabs of tan. Wispy strands of white. 

He looked towards the water but his eyes wandered onshore. Before he realized what he was doing, he had misplaced a smear of white on the sand of his painting. He frowned at it for a moment thinking. 

Then, he started redefining the shape, filling in the space with a milky white and a splash of inky black. He defined scales on the shape in glittered yellows while cutting the blue water by giving the shape fins. The shape grew into a figure quickly under his brush. He gave it matching black hair, moussed in a stylish manner. Sparkling green eyes, alive with curiosity. Shiny pink lips smiling at the viewer...

By the time he had a new image taking form, Marc had finished his comic. Marc chattered about the book. Nathaniel occasionally offered a comment as he worked to further define his painting. Marc seemed to catch on that he was consumed in his work and let things fall to a comfortable silence. 

The sun was just starting to set when Nathaniel finally put his brush down for good. A snapshot of the beach before him stared back at him. Sure, the sun was lower, the waves had changed in the orange light, and Marc...

“Did you finish your painting?” Marc asked. He stared at him curious behind his easel. The orange light caught him at the right angle, casting him in a heavenly glow, and Nathaniel sword his heart stopped. 

“No.” Nathaniel lied. “It’s been a bust today.” 

“Aw, I’m sorry to hear that.” Marc said with a sympathetic frown. And with that, he excused himself, swimming out to sea. 

Nathaniel took the canvas off its easel. It wasn’t that much of a bust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried? I may rewrite this but here ya are lads I struggled with this bad  
> I’m behind again lol I’ll probably finish in December all well 
> 
> I tried for subtlety idk if it worked


	27. Day 27: Anonymous Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe apologizes and helps...sorta

Nathaniel was walking to his physics class with his head buried in his notebook. He went to write a line only to stop himself with a groan. How does he go about writing his feelings?

“You are a wonderful person.” He started. “I enjoy all the time we spend together, but...” 

“Marc, there’s something I need to tell you” Nathaniel wrote out. There. That was something. Suddenly, he collided hard with something, his notebook falling from his hands. 

“Watch where you’re going!” Chloé snapped. She gave Nathaniel a glare before looking down. “What are you even doing?” She scooped up the notebook, scanning over the letter. Nathaniel froze. He held his breath, waiting for the taunts. 

There was a painful silence for a moment as she considered the notebook. Then, she forced the notebook back into his hands. Nathaniel looked at her confused, but she stomped away. 

***********************

Throughout the week, Nathaniel kept trying to write his letter. He’s written at least a dozen of letters, but they were never...right. His wording was too clumsy, and it never conveyed just what he wanted to say about how he felt. 

And how did he feel? He feels that weird butterflies in your stomach feeling people always talk about when he thinks about Marc. A giddy sense of satisfaction when he makes Marc laugh. A need to hold him close when he’s sad...

But, that’s not something he can write in a letter. Not without coming off as weird. Nathaniel groaned. How did Marc make this look so easy?

“Oh my god, just tell him you love him already!” 

Nathaniel looked up to find Chloé giving him an annoyed look. He sent her a look back covering his notebook with his arms. “What do you want Chloé?” 

“You’ve been writing like that all week, and it’s sad. Just tell him you love him and be done with it already!”

“It’s...not that simple.” Nathaniel curled in on himself in his chair, tucking his notebook to his chest. God, why the hell did this have to be the one day Chloé entered the library? “Just leave me alone.” 

Chloé slapped a book onto the table. Paris’ Greatest Romantics: A Collection Of Love Poems. “Just copy something from here.” 

Nathaniel looked at her like she was crazy. “Why do you even care?”

“I....” Chloé looked around for a moment. “I...um.” She heaved a rough sigh. “I’m...sorry.” She spat it out like it was physically painful. 

“For what?” Not that she hadn’t done enough to warrant an apology. 

She huffed. “For making fun of your dumb crush on Marinette, ok! I’m actually trying to help you and your dumb crush this time.” 

Nathaniel blinked, taken back and slightly offended. “Well, thanks Chloe but I don’t need your help.” He pushed the book away, turning back to his notebook.

“If what I read is anything to go by, you could use all the help you can get.” 

“You have a very strange way of apologizing.” Nathaniel said sarcastically. 

“Do you want my help or not?!” Chloé snapped. 

“I’m not copying out of a book, Chloe!” 

“Fine.” She groaned. “I’ll show you how it’s done.” She pulled out the chair at his table and sat down. “What do you have so far?” 

Nathaniel slowly surrendered his notebook until Chloe’s piercing stare. She read it over quickly. He expected her to rip it to pieces on sight, but she managed to give some constructive criticism...albeit harshly. She did seem to have a lot more experience with romantic conventions. Apparently, she had a thing for romantic comedies. 

Either way, Nathaniel managed to write a decent letter with her help with a lot less snark than she usually gave. He slid it into the slits of Marc’s locker. 

“There. Now, you’ll have your dorky rainbow friend head over heels.” She smiled, patting the locker door. 

Nathaniel smiled back. “Thanks Chloe...but how will Marc know it was from me?” 

“What do you mean?” Chloé asked frowning. “It’s from you. You signed it.” 

“What? You never told me to sign it!” 

Chloé threw her head back groaning. She knocked her head against the locker. 


	28. Day 30: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from stargazing

A butterfly flew away into the snow filled sky. The monster snowman they had been fighting melted away into a disgruntled man bundling in a jacket. He tightened the grip on his jacket, scuttling away-presumably somewhere inside and warm.

Reverser sighed. Maybe now, he can do the same. He turned away and started walking home. “See you later, Might.” 

Someone grabbed his arm. Marc looked up. 

“But baby, it’s cold outside.” Mightillustrator sang out giving him a dramatic face. 

Reverser laughed. Mightillustrator twirled him around and pulled him close. Mightillustrator smiled up at him. 

“If you wanted me to stay, you could’ve just asked.” Reverser said smiling. 

“Actually...I was thinking we could go somewhere. You and me.” 

“Like a date?” Reverser asked. 

“I mean...yeah.” Mightillustrator rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. “I mean we haven’t really talked about the Eiffel Tower since then. I thought...we....” Mightillustrator looked sick. “I didn’t misunderstand, did I?” 

“No! No, you didn’t.” Reverser quickly said. “I’d love to go out with you.” 

Mightillustrator brightened up instantly. He linked their arms together turning them away. “I know just what we should do then.” 

************************

“Wow.” 

Reverser smiled up festive lights strung up around the park. The colorful lights cast soft rainbows against the dreary grey skies and across the snow covered landscape. He had one hand cupped around a steaming cup of hot cocoa. The other was fit snugly in Mightillustrator’s. 

Mightillustrator smiled. “I knew you’d like it.” He sipped on his own hot cocoa as they walked deeper into the park. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short but I tried my dudes


	29. Day 29: Free Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone/Hades Au 
> 
> In which Marc wanders in to the underworld and Nathaniel is done til he shook

“Milord!” A fury flew into the darkened throne room. She landed at the foot of a black throne before kneeling.

“Yes, What is it?” Nathaniel sighed. 

“We have an intruder. An overworlder is trespassing in the Fields of Asphodel and disrupting the lost souls.” 

“What!?” Nathaniel snapped. 

“Shall I send my sisters after him?” 

“No, I’ll see to it myself.” Nathaniel got up only to bleed into the throne room’s darkness. When he resurfaced, he was I. the middle of a field of deadened grasses and flowers. 

Except, it wasn’t as dead as he remembered. A trail of lively grass was slowly losing life before his eyes sure, but he was sure nothing should be growing in the first place. 

The trail lead off deeper into the fields. The faster he walked the more healthy plants looked. It was like a flare amongst his deadly realm to have something so clearly living. It lead him straight to his target, a crowd of lost souls. The pale apparitions swarmed around one person, wailing questions that where long washed away in the rover Lethe. 

Nathaniel approached the crowd. Apparitions cleared a path for him as he did, revealing a red cloaked person hunched over. The person didn’t turn until Nathaniel was right behind him. 

Lively. That was Nathaniel’s first thought. Lively green eyes. Pink lips and cheeks, not from the underworld’s ruthless cold but his own warmth that he seemed to emit. At his feet, plants seemed spring back to life and bend towards him like he was the sun. He didn’t seem to notice as he scribbled something down on a piece of parchment. 

“Um...hello.” Marc said. He looked around looking confused. “I’m sorry. I seem to be lost.” 

“Um...” Nathaniel had had an angry tort on his tongue seconds ago. Instead, all he could think to say was “Yeah, this is my realm.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” The person jumped to say, a distressed look crossing his face. 

“No, It’s fine. Just come with me. You’re disrupting the dead.” Nathaniel turned and started walking. He heard the person spit more apologies as he rushed to follow. 

“I’m sorry to be a bother. I didn’t mean to trespass.”

“Like I said, it’s fine. People stumble into the underworld all the time.” Nathaniel eyed him. Even now, plants where growing, climbing up his legs. “Usually mortals though.” 

The person jumped. He twisted his hands in red cloak. “I’m um Marc, Lord of Spring.” He squeaked out. 

“Hello, I’m Nathaniel.” He replied. “Welcome to the Underworld.” 

With that, the two fell into an uneasy silence. The two walked out of the fields and took a ride from Chiron down the River Styx. With a little more walking, they came to the edge of the underworld where tunnels spat out into the overworld. Nathaniel gestured him into the tunnel. 

Marc started walking only to slam into an invisible wall. He reeled back with a groan. Nathaniel sighed. 

“You ate something, didn’t you?” Marc nodded, looking ready to apologize again. Nathaniel stopped him with another rough sigh. He gestured him to follow. “Come on, we can figure this out in my palace.” 

**************************

“...That’s a lovely painting.” Marc said quietly. Nathaniel looked up from the files on his desk finding Marc observing his half finished portrait. He scoffed. 

“Don’t patronize me. I’m not a muse.” 

“I’m not!” Marc said. “It looks really lifelike. Who is it?” 

Nathaniel laughed. “Socrates. He’s long dead.” He rustled through some papers. His face fell when he found the one he was looking for. 

“What?” 

“You’re stuck here.” Nathaniel sighed. “Sorry to say. You eat something from here you become bound to the land.” Nathaniel shuffles through his papers. “I can try to look for some loophole, but it might take a while.” 

“Oh...” Marc said. “That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

“Really?” Nathaniel frowned. 

“Yeah. Maybe, you show me more of your work in the meantime.” Marc pointed at his painting. He gave a tiny smile-the first one he saw on the man. Nathaniel didn’t know how, but it seemed to brighten his dark office. 

Nathaniel coughed, looking away. It felt like room cranked up a few degrees. 

Marc’s smile dropped. “...Only if you want to. I mean I understand. I don’t really show my writing. People only seem to get that I’m lord Of spring, you know.” 

“I mean...yeah.” Nathaniel rubbed the back of his neck. “If you insist, I suppose I can show you.” Nathaniel lead him out of his office into the palace halls. “I have a little project I’ve been working on actually if you’d like to see it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if it makes sense but here imma probably continue this in the last prompt bc i don’t feel like going on writing rn


	30. Day 29: Fantasy Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mermaid au bc I can shush

Marc had chattering on for a while about comics and his newfound appreciation for them. Nathaniel usually responded with his own excited opinions, occasionally starting a friendly argument between them. They carried on long after the sun had set, because they just kept finding something to discuss. But as the conversation chugged on even longer, Nathaniel answered back more with grunts and hums agreeing with him.

“...What do you think?” Marc asked with a yawn. He should really get home soon but damn it if he wasn’t going to get out his thoughts on continuity issues first. 

But, he didn’t get a response. “Nathaniel?” 

Again, he didn’t get an answer. Marc turned to look at Nathaniel. He was laid out on a towel in the sand, his body still except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

Marc crawled closer to see his face only to realize he was sleeping. He felt the urge to smack himself. 

He should go. He’s clearly stayed over way too late. 

But, something made him stay. Something about Nathaniel’s relaxed face captured his attention. Usually, Nathaniel had a more thoughtful expression like when he was really getting into a painting or one of their discussions. Seeing him this relaxed was a novelty. 

A few seconds ticked by as he committed the image to memory. Ok, that was enough. He should go before Nathaniel woke up and accused him of being creepy. 

Instead, Marc brushed Nathaniel’s unruly bangs out of his face. Nathaniel let out and shifted in his sleep. He turned his face, brushing it against his hand. 

Marc yanked his hand away like he’d been burned. Nathaniel let out a tiny whine shifting again. 

“Marc.” Nathaniel said on a breath before settling again. Marc’s face flushed. 

Was he dreaming? Or, did he know he was here? His mind raced with ideas. Meanwhile, Nathaniel shifted more. He grunted, his hand weakly grasping for something in the sand. Marc watched him go concerned. Was he having a nightmare? 

Marc put his hand on Nathaniel’s shoulder to wake him up. Nathaniel relaxed at the touch, settling once again. Marc looked down at him curious. He slowly moved his hand up to his head, carding his hand through the mess of tousled red hair. Nathaniel let out a sigh before falling still again.

Well maybe, he could say a little longer. 

He yawned again. He repositioned himself so he was laying down across from Nathaniel. He lazily dragged his hand through Nathaniel’s long hair, admiring how soft the man’s hair was.

Just for a few more minutes. 

Above him, the sky was starting to lighten. A soft pink started to creep into the sky, but Marc didn’t make it until sunrise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I had for morning wayyy after I wrote that one lol better late than never   
>  Sorry for lying about finishing the last au I didn’t feel like it rn 
> 
> Anyway We’re at the end my dudes!...kinda lol you see I kinda want to go back and fix some prompts that I thought were weak or I had a better idea for like art gallery or party I’m not 100% sure how to go about it 
> 
> So give your opinion if you care would y’all rather me change the existing fic or add on additional chapters? Or would y’all rather a whole new fic ? I’d like to hear what y’all have to say tbh 
> 
> But anyway my dudes I really do want to thank you guys so much for Reading and all the positive responses! I very much appreciate yall and probably wouldn’t have finished 30 ficlets without it so thanks!


End file.
